Of Prada and Teens with Sour Candy Obsessions
by Sofabox12
Summary: For her, it was two long years. For them, two mere months. When Nadra tries walking in her mom's hella-high pumps on the cobblestone near the shopping mall,she trips and conks her head THEN she ends up-you guessed it-in the AvatarVerse.SEQUEL TO 'WWTWCT'
1. Prada is EVIL

**OMG IM BACK ALREADY! Yah that's right, I just couldn't keep you guys waiting, so here's the sequel to 'WWTWCT'! SOOO SPADEYYY IS ALL THANKFUL AND CRAP, technically I've got to thank you. AND WILLY and MILOOO (a.k.a ANNA BANANAAAAA) ANDDD FORTUNECOOKIE even though I think she doesn't read this. LOL. But seriously u guys, if I didn't have you guys to volunteer this story wouldn't be as fun to write and it probably wouldn't have continued you. :)) so I'm really thankful to you guys :)) ANYWAY, I've got the full summary here.**

_**For her, it was two long years. For them, two mere months. When Nadra tries walking in her mom's hella-high pumps on the cobblestone near the shopping mall, she trips and ends up- you guessed it, in the AvatarVerse. She looks nothing like she did two years ago and when she bumps into someone she wasn't quite expecting she gets the surprise of a life time. With new enemies and old friends unveiled what can a seventeen year old teen do? This obviously wasn't your normal teen drama you saw on 'GossipGirl'.**_

**Okay so warning right now, I'm starting this chapter of first person point of view, and then moving into my usual third person. If you guys don't know what first or third person means, I'll explain.**

**First person= I walked to the park.**

**Third Person= Nadra walked to the park.**

**Kk thanks. onto the chappy!**

Of Prada and Teens with Sour Candy Obsessions

Chapter 1

Prada Is Evil

Someone really should have warned me about wearing Prada pumps or there should be a big red warning on the shoe box when people buy it 'WARNING! YOU MAY FALL IN THESE HEELS AND HIT YOU'RE HEAD!' or something like that.

Sadly people really don't give a damn.

'Tsup, I'm Nadra. I don't know if you guys remember me, but I'm that girl whose house got crashed because of random cartoon characters crashing through my window- yah that's me.

It's been two years since I last saw them, the war is probably over and everyone is all settled down and crap- Zuko's probably with Mei and they probably have mini Zukos' running around everywhere. Ugh. Chibi Zukos…..

And here's where the Prada pumps come in. Long story short, I tried them on, walked in them, tripped, conked my head and TADA! I'm in the AvatarVerse! And I'm on a really small inhabited island that's surrounded with water and it has no way off! WOOOHOOOO! PARTY! Not.

You know, Lady Luck has really never been on my side.

Well…..I guess two years ago Lady Luck was on my side but only if you looked at it the right way.

Nadra sighed and trudged across the shore bare foot with her mom's classic red Prada in hand, the cool wet sand making her feet tingle. She dug her toes into the sand and made a dent; the water rushed in and washed the sand over her toes. The scent of salt invaded Nadra's nostrils as the foam and the tide came up to her ankles. She rolled up her red sweats she had been wearing then walked away from the shore and went back on dry sand. Bleck. The little grains of sand stuck to her foot and in between her toes.

She crawled under the shade of the palm tree then rested the Prada beside her. Leaning her head against the bristly bark she frowned. How long had she been on this stupid island? She was supposed to pick up the twins….probably hours ago.

Ugh, Nadra wished she listened to her mom when she told her not to wear four inch Prada. '_Now look it me_!' she thought bitterly to herself. Stranded on an island alone with no shelter and no way off. She was lucky to have the island be covered in fruit that she could live off of for a while. But she knew she needed meat sooner or later. Her stomach growled loudly and Nadra decided it was time to gather some fruits up and attempt- key word; attempt- to make a shelter with these big leaves and rods.

Nadra picked the Prada up then hauled her lazy ass up and to walking around and in the trees and woods. The teen cringed at every step she took then decided it was a good idea to put the Prada on, no matter how much it hurt. Nadra leaned against a nearby tree and brushed one foot at a time then slipped on the heels then adjusted the buckles.

Nadra straightened out her loose white shirt then went on her way pushing past scratchy branches and poisonous leaves. Whoopie. Nadra winced at the back of the shoe rubbing against the skin on her Achilles.

The smell of….possibly barbeque chicken reached her nose. Her stomach growled as her mouth began to water. Rushing as fast as she could as she pushed past the greenery the stranded teen came across one of those classic fires with the stick and the meat tied to the stick.

Nadra took a step but heard rustling. Rushing, she took her foot back and hid behind a tall bush. Her breathing got shallow as she nervously tried hiding horizontally, Nadra peeked from behind the bush and squinted her eyes to see better in the darkening sky. Smoke arose from the crackling fire as a lady probably in her late thirties or so, sat down on a log and threw small twigs and such into the fire.

Nadra clutched my stomach and glared downward, 'don't growl, don't growl!'

And Lady Luck still hates her.

The lady snapped her head up and stood immediately, "Who's there?" _'Well, no use trying to hide now_.' Nadra thought then gulped. She stepped out from her hiding and her hand grazed over her wrist, it began to itch.

"Who're you?" the lady asked harshly. The girl in front of her looked around seventeen or eighteen. The fire reflected on her pale skin- her eyes a piercing green with a speckling of hazelnut. She suspected her hair only went a little past her shoulders since it was in a low ponytail like herself- there was a bright pink and neon purple streak on her long side bangs, what seemed to be two tiny circular metal balls protruded from below her lips **( if anyone doesn't understand just google 'snakebite piercings'**). She wore the strangest things; loose red pants-perhaps she was from the Fire Nation? - And a white baggy shirt.

Nadra flinched and stepped back, "Uh….N-nadra. My name's Nadra." She stuttered nervously. The woman in front of her looked innocent and caring in her eyes, but not the way she talked. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail at the neck. Her clothes were different shades of red- the national colors of the Fire Nation. Her skin was pale like hers and it glowed in the moonlight. Her hues a golden color- just like the Fire Nation.

Things began clicking in Nadra's screwed up brain; gold eyes, pale skin, red clothes? She literally screamed 'Fire Nation'. The woman caught her eyeing her clothing.

Her face softened, "Did the Fire Lord throw you here?" she said softly and took a step forward. Nadra quirked a brow, she knew Zuko was violent and had a short fuse but he wasn't one to throw someone on a random island. That was cruel- that was something Ozai would do.

Awww, shit.

"Not exactly, I just kinda woke up here. I'm pretty sure I wasn't thrown here by the Fire Lord though." She hesitated before asking; "Were you thrown in here by the Fire Lord?" she muttered then took a step forward slowly.

The woman hung her head and nodded, "Yes." Nadra frowned, "I'm sorry." She sighed then hesitantly walked over and sat next to her. The woman chuckled, "Where are my manners? My name's Ursa."

Nadra did a double take. Hold up! "U-ursa? As in the Fire Lady married to Fire Lord Ozai!" she squeaked. Ursa breathed out a dry chuckle, "If that's the way you want to say it, yes."

So that means the war is still going on, Aang is still out there trying to save the world and Zuko might be still single! No, no thinky about Zuko right now. "Uhm, the war's still going on right?"

Ursa shrugged, "I'm not sure. I'm on an island of course, I suspected you knew." Nadra nodded, "Right….so, is this island charted?" she hoped the answer was a 'yes', because if it was, Sokka or someone could notice the island on the map then they'd maybe come by to restock on fruit. Yah….right, like that'll happen.

"No, when Ozai sent me here he made sure this island wasn't charted." Ursa answered. Nadra's nails began digging into her flesh at her wrist, "Oh really?" she laughed nervously, "Is there any way out of here?" she was almost scared of the answer as she scratched hard and fast at her wrist.

Ursa noticed her nervousness and her nails scratching, her eyes widened as her nails began going through her skin and blood began seeping. Ursa went for Nadra's hand and roughly pulled her hand away, Nadra's nails dripping with red liquid. "Not to make you anymore nervous, but there isn't." she answered.

Nadra nodded and took her hand back gently, "I see." She grazed her bleeding wrist with her finger nails and winced, "Do you happen to have any bandages?" Ursa nodded and hurriedly ran into the woods then came back with white bandages. Nadra nodded her thanks and wrapped the clean bandages around her wrist.

"There's something you're not telling me." Ursa said quietly as she tied the bandaging then cut it. Nadra froze and her breath got hitched. Subconsciously, her fingers that were covered in blood reached for her wrist that was newly bandaged. Before she could scratch through those bandages Ursa grabbed her wrist and pulled it back gently, "Don't, here there's no medicine if that gets infected."

Right, no alcohol, disinfectant or Polysporin.

Nadra nodded, "You're right." Ursa quirked a sceptical eyebrow, "With your wrist or with the fact that you know something that I should know?" Nadra sighed, "With both. I'll start from the beginning."

Ursa nodded, "You better."

**OoO**

**TBC**

**Me: I know, I know, short chapter, but the next chapter will certainly be longer; I just wanted to get this first one up. Sooo. how do you guys like it? NADRA MEETS URSA! AND IS SEVENTEEN! AND HAS SHORT HAIR AND BRIGHT PINK/NEON PURPLE STREAKS! WEEEE! **

**So until next time see yah!**


	2. Coming Together

**Me: BLEHH STUPID FANFICTON DIDN'T COMPLETE MY DESCRIPTION OF NEW NADRA! Her side bangs nearly cover her right eye then curve down to her chin- and her bangs are a neon pink with a bright purple at the top. **

**Also, she has snakebite piercings. You guys can look that up on google images. LOL +**

Of Prada and Teens with Sour Candy Obsessions

Chapter 2

Coming Together

"So you're my sons' girlfriend?" Ursa asked in slight disgust and a little bit of disappointment. She didn't want her baby boy to date someone of Nadra's...unique taste of piercings and strange neon hair.

Nadra shook her head, "Oh, no." she wished. "He's probably with Mei, the governor's daughter." Ursa smiled, she had always known that he had liked that little gloomy girl.

"So, there's really no way off this island?" Nadra asked. Ursa shook her head, "If there was I would have left already. In order to leave you'd have to build a boat."

That wouldn't work; this island was surrounded completely with water. Who knew how long it would take to float to land- if there was any nearby land at all.

"You won't be able to get off the island unless you contact them somehow." She said. Nadra shook her head, "Like that's going to happen."

Ursa put a hand on her shoulder, "All we need is a little luck." She smiled.

Nadra snorted, "Lady Luck's never been on my side."

**OoO**

It was day two. The second day of flying on Appa to get to the temple so they could prepare and plan their next move.

"Are we there yet?" Spade whined and wrapped her hair around her finger. Katara sighed, "Not yet."

The Duke pouted, "My butt hurts, how many more days?" he fidgeted on the leather saddle.

Aang looked back apologetically, "One more day, but Appa has to rest right now." Multiple groans came from everyone.

"There's an island there, we could stay there for the night." Haru pointed out as the sun set. Sokka pulled out his map, "I don't think we should land there, it's uncharted." He traced his finger on the map to find a small dot that represented the island but couldn't.

Appa groaned and lowered himself. Aang pulled on the reigns and steered his way to the island, "Sorry Sokka, but we have no choice." Appa landed with a jolt making everyone on the saddle jump.

Everyone came off the bison and began unloading their sleeping bags and bags of food. "Sokka go look for some fruit we can take; we're low on supplies." Katara instructed and unrolled a sleeping bag. Sokka nodded, "Alright." Momo landed on his shoulder, "Oh, hey buddy."

"Toph and I will look for firewood." Spade offered. Toph nodded, "Let's bounce." The two girls walked off pushing greenery behind them and picking up twigs and branches.

"Duke, Haru and I will explore the place." Teo announced and pulled back on the lever that controlled his breaks. Haru nodded excitedly, "Yah! We won't go far."

"I told you, it's _The_ Duke!"

The trio ran and wheelchaired towards north.

Katara unpacked the remaining food supplies and put them in a pot. "Hey Aang, can you bend me some fresh water, please?" the bald one nodded and ran to the water. He bended the salt out (**I don't even know if that's possible…but whatever**) then dropped the water in the pot.

"Thanks. Now we have to wait for Toph and Spade." Katara announced. Aang sat down beside her, "You think we'll ever see Nadra again?" he said, barely a whisper.

Katara frowned and shrugged, "I don't have the answer to everything, Aang." Aang nodded, "I know, I'm just asking. It…it just doesn't feel right." He scratched his arm.

"I agree, but who knows."

**OoO**

"Where is she?" Addi tapped her foot impatiently as she stood with her twin in front of her school.

Aiden sighed, "She'll come. She's only," he checked his watch, "four hours late…" Addi face palmed, "Nadra probably forgot, let's just take the bus."

Aiden shrugged and followed her. Over the two years, the twins went through multiple phases that lasted a couple months. Addi was in with the preppy popular girl with the pink and frilly- though she substituted the pink for a baby blue or a pastel green any day. Aiden was currently going through the 'latte holding, pink sweater vest wearing, grey skinnys vegan' style- even though he was clearly a meatarian.

Addi and Aiden pulled out their spare change from their pockets and paid for their tickets on bus 109. The passengers stared at the nine year olds since it was seldom kids their age went on the bus unsupervised. But they were pretty mature, so why not?

"She's never been that late before." Aiden mused. Addi shrugged and smoothed her skirt, "Eh, probably forgot then got side-tracked or something."

Aiden bit his lip, "But still…." Addi sighed, "Quit acting like me when I havn't had enough chocolate." she chuckled as she pulled down the yellow cord and a ding was heard. The bus swerved and pulled over. Aiden helped Addi up and they scurried out of the bus.

The two kids jumped the stairs then pulled out their keys and unlocked the door. "Home!" Aiden yelled and kicked off his shoes and dropped his jacket by the door. They were met with silence.

"Hoy! Nadra!" Addi slipped her shoes off and neatly put them beside some white flipflops.

"I'll try phoning." Aiden said and took the home phone then headed to the kitchen.

**OoO**

On the cobblestone of which Nadra tripped lay a red 'Sony Ericson' that was neglected by the passer-by's who were either trying to catch their bus or go to work. The phone vibrated and the screen lit to life.

'_Home'_ wanted her back.

**OoO**

Zuko squinted his eyes as the sky darkened into a navy blue- the shade before the black sky came with the shining stars. The bison veered left to a small island then landed.

Should he land too? Or should he go on and try to get to the temple before them and try to join their group? But he didn't know where the temple was….

He sighed and leaned the air balloon to his left and decided to land on the other side of the island to avoid being seen then mobbed then thrown into the water then die.

The balloon slowly drifted downwards and after a couple minutes he landed. Zuko packed up the balloon and covered the basket with some leaves from the banapple tree.

Zuko sighed and thought of his uncle. When he went to break him out, he was just gone. _Disappeared_.

He did the same when Nadra needed him most. He just disappeared. It still hurt even after two months. His stomach growled and that's when he decided to go find some fruit.

He trudged around the place, listening carefully for any movement besides his. Slowly he moved around the small area he was in and plucked lychee-nut from the trees and mangoes.

Zuko sighed and quietly avoided the shrubs on the ground then headed back to his covered hot air balloon basket. He debated whether to approach the Avatar before they got to the temple or now. But then how was he supposed to explain himself and junk? He wasn't that social….

He ended up deciding against it.

**OoO**

TBC

**Me: sorry for the long wait. Highschool started and it was all drama. Its running me down - but don't worry. Lolol the next chapter will prolly be up in the next couple of days. **

**Spade your request will be put into the next chapter I believe. :)) so don't worry. **

**Sorry for the shortness!**


	3. Full Moon

**Mee: hey guysss :)) so….like I read the comments and junk and somebody is a total hater right now. Like dude, don't like the story, just leave it and like read some other fanfiction, a'iight? Don't comment on the frickin comment thingy and say my fanfiction sucks, alright? And when you commented you like didn't even put a name- man up. I bet you didn't even know that this story is a SEQUEL to like a 20chapter story. READ IT before you judge this story and if you read it and didn't like it….your frickin retarded. LOL jokes. **

**I gotta thank Willy and Spadeyy since they totally stood up for me and my fanfiction when I was feeling really bad about this story- I was literally about the scrap this whole sequel and 'WWTWCT'. But I know that not everyone's gunna like this story so I'm a'ight now :)) thanks you guys. And sorry its been so long. Writers block totally gets to me when ive used most of my ideas in English class. LOL sorry for worrying you guys :)) everythings a'iight. **

**ALSOO, someone commented on my WWTWCT story. And she entered in her OC for a part in the story. And at first I'm like 'uh oh…..i don't think I can add anymore people…' but NOWWW since I added in Charolette(AKA MAH ISABELL ;D) I have a spot for her. So, HAPPY DAY ;D I CAN include everyone. I really don't know if she's reading this though…since she doesn't have an account she uses that thingy that Spade and Willy use. LOL, her names Princess A.N Star. So, if you're reading this, you mind like….commenting? Please? LOL :)) thankiesss **

**Enjoy the chap ;D**

**~  
**Of Prada and Teens with Sour Candy Obsessions

Chapter 3

Full Moon

Spade hauled a large branch over her shoulder and grunted as Toph used her bending to bend up a mini earth table to follow her around when she just so happened to have enough energy to bend down, pick up a twig or some sort then drop it on the earth table.

"So, how you like it in our group?" Toph asked and dug her toes into the dirt occasionally. Over the two months, Toph was used to all the colors and buildings of her world- though she never learned the names of the colors.

Spade tapped her chin and lazily dropped the branch on the earth table that Toph made, "It's actually pretty fun! It beats being at home alone and vegetating." She laughed at herself. "Though I do miss my TV and the electronics and junk like that."

Toph nodded, "Understandable, to be honest I miss the technology too." She admitted.

When the ritual was over Iroh offered to take Spade along with him and Zuko. As hard as it was for her to say 'no', she did. She knew that Iroh was going to be thrown in prison and Zuko would be all 'WOOO PARTAYY IN THE FIREE NATION PALACE CAZ I AREE BACK BABEH! OHHHH YEUHHHHH' once he was back at the palace at his fathers' right hand. Spade did _not_ want to stick around for that- it pained her but she just stuck with Toph when the decision time rolled around. Besides, later on she would end up seeing him again.

"You miss Tea Man?"

Speak of the Devil.

Spade shrugged then nodded, "Yah, he's like the father I lost. That's why it was so hard to say 'no' when he offered that I come with him." Toph chuckled, "Tell me about it. Zuko's lucky to have him." She grinned then picked up a twig, "He brews some mean jasmine."

Spade laughed, "Testify sistah." She high fived the younger girl in pure awesomeness of the situation. Toph abruptly stopped and pressed her foot as deep as she could into the earth.

"What's wrong? Fire Nation?" Spade was half turned and ready to book it back to Aang to get off the island and out of dramas and harm's way. Toph shook her head then kneeled down; she slammed her palm onto the ground then dug her fingers into the earth.

"It's faint….but she's still here…" Toph muttered then stood up, "Let's go." Spade blinked, "Wah? Who's 'she'? What're you talking about?"

"It's Nadra. She's _here_. _On this island_."

**OoO **

Ursa led Nadra to her hut she made years ago for shelter since she realized no one was coming to get her. Sad, really. The fire was long forgotten and the food (which happened to be like…fox or something- as far as Nadra could guess) was devoured with gusto by her. Mango was served as dessert- Nadra didn't know there was such thing as mango in the AvatarVerse- all the fruits and animals were combined to make something completely different. Bosco was probably the only 'normal' animal on this show. She was actually half expecting a cocoango or something. A.K.A the coconut mango! Would that even be the slightest appealing?

"So, from what you remember, how's Zuko?" Ursa brought up with interest. Nadra shrugged. '_oh, he's quite peachy actually. Just bent on bringing down the avatar, but that's cool right? Almost everyone is doing that now- it's a trend. He's actually quite angsty and moody too- his ego needs a lot of exercise or he's not going to get through the day. He has the most adorable crooked smile, he loves sour things but I think you know that right? And with his scar he looks like such a bad boy. But that's pretty much it._' Yah…she didn't think that would cut it.

"Oh, well he's pretty good. You've raised his right." Yahhh that's right. Now _that_ was something a mom would like to hear. And besides that was partially the truth. Ursa grinned, "That's good."

There was an awkward silence.

"I have a spare tatami mat you can sleep on for the night. I know it's not what you're-"

Nadra shook her head, "It's fine. I'm just glad that I have someone to keep me company for however long I'm here." She said with gratitude, "I _hate_ being lonely." She confessed.

Ursa chuckled softly then nodded. She stood and opened up a closet door then pulled out a rolled up tatami mat, "Again, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't have a spare blanket…."

Nadra shrugged then took the mat from her, "It's alright, I'm cold blooded anyway." She chuckled. Ursa laughed then smiled, "If it's okay with you, I'll be getting to bed."

Nadra nodded then waved her hand, "Thank you for letting me stay here, Ursa and goodnight." She thanked and bowed her head. Ursa giggled, "It's just nice to have company again. I hate to be alone too."

Ursa retreated to a small room around the corner. Nadra didn't feel the slightest bit tired so she lay the tatami mat down on the floor, still rolled with a ribbon tied around it to keep shape, then slowly tip toed to the door and slipped on her pumps. Her feet still ached form walking around in the glossy red horrors but she wasn't just about to go out there bare foot, where probably a bunch of poisonous plants grew on the frickin ground.

Silently she closed the door behind her then shivered. Nadra shook her head then looked around- so she made it out the door, now what? Her feet led her the way she came- perhaps her feet were leading her to the beach. Beaches seemed to sooth the seventeen year old just like it did to Spade.

Ahh, Spade. How was she doing? Did she choose Iroh over Sokka or Sokka over Iroh? Eh, it could roll either way with Spade. Nadra knew- she didn't hope- she made the right choice of subbing Spade in for her. Now Sokka could be a player and have three girls at a time! Whoopie! Naw, jokes. She chuckled, was Spade giving a hard time to Sokka? Probably. That's how Spade rolls.

Thankfully Nadra's pumps didn't sink in those small patches of sand she crossed occasionally. Her fingers grazed her skin as goose bumps formed on her arms. Her tongue ran over her piercings then with her hand she wiped off the saliva that lingered. Yes, that was very unsanitary.

What happened to Addi and Aiden? They could take care of themselves, but what if they called the police? Then their parents? Which was morbidly worse than the popo. They would be so worried; her parents would probably have a nervous breakdown just like Zita's parents did when the cops couldn't find any trace of her at all. She sighed then fiddled with her piercing; which was becoming a habit. Atleast it was better than the whole hives scenario….as long as the piercing hole didn't become bigger since she kept fiddling.

Her heels sunk in the sand. She blinked and groaned as she kicked her heels off then just left them there as she slumped down and lay on her back, the tiny grains of sand sticking to the fabric of her clothing then getting stuck in her hair.

Looking up Nadra noticed the full moon was up. It's reflection shone on the water that surrounded the island.

The vibration of the ground and the footsteps indicated someone was approaching. "So much for peaceful." Nadra muttered grouchily as she sat up and ran a hand through her hair, getting rid of the grains. She half turned as two bodies pushed past the branches that were in their way.

Nadra scrambled to her feet and gasped. Toph smirked and Spade just plain out squealed.

"Nadra!"

"Spade! Toph!"

"You should really train Spade to run faster."

Then cue silence.

Then cue laughing out of pure bliss.

**OoO**

"Good, good. Again." Azula ordered as she paced back and forth, drumming her fingers across her arms. Cindy obliged then took her stance and mustered up her chi then forced it out through her palms and out came….chi. Turns out she could chibend. Sounds funky. (**A/N my creativity is lacking. LOLbest I could think of x3**)

All she had to do was push the chi out of either her palms or the soles of her feet. As it went out of her body, new chi was produced. Hence the reason she had such a large amount of chi when she was tested after they couldn't figure out what element she could bend after they tried a physical test.

Cindy bended her chi as one would bend water; fluid movement and an easy stance. With the flick of her wrist she whipped her chi to the ground then dissipated.

"Good?" Cindy prompted and looked to Zita then to Azula. Zita looked at Azula then to Cindy, "We're done for the day." She grinned. Cindy stood straight and smiled, "Thanks."

Azula pat her shoulder once, "Well done." She walked out of the courtyard. Zita yawned, "Whatcha wanna do now?"

Cindy shrugged, there wasn't much to do at the Palace and if they went outside they'd be bombarded with some major groupies of Azula or Zuko. "There isn't much to do now since Zuko betrayed us."

Zita nodded, "True, true." Zuko had been with them for a couple weeks attending meetings and just chilling with like pop tarts or whatever. And whenever any of them were bored they'd prank him or just annoy the frickin' shit out of him.

Over the days, Cindy exchanged letter back to her family. They were disappointed to hear that she was helping the enemy forces, but they were relieved and overjoyed to hear that she was safe.

For Zita, she'd occasionally see Willy around the palace- mainly in the throne room. Zita didn't visit Will at his house anymore due to her new found popularity but she did talk to him when she saw him around in the palace.

**OoO**

Charolette quickly scrawled down notes on parchment paper and swiftly looked behind her while dipping her quill in the small bowl of ink. She ended with her name then blew on the ink for it to dry then rolled it up and tied a red ribbon around it. She threw the quill back into the bowl of ink then stood fast knocking her chair over.

Charolette flinched and kicked the chair out of her way then scurried over to her bedroom window. Sticking her fingers in her mouth she blew and whistled brining over a messenger hawk.

Hastily she looked over her shoulder as her fingers stumbled upon themselves as she latched the parchment into the hawk's leg. Charolette nudged the bird and it flew.

The violet hued girl let out a sigh of relief then ran a hand through her hair. "Ashley, I pray to Kyoshi you get that message." She muttered under her breath as she picked the chair back up then pushed it in.

**OoO**

"Are you sure Azula? She's acting really suspicious lately…" Ty Lee quipped. Azula twisted her lips into a scowl, "Of course not. You know Charolette we're joined at the hip."

"You _we're_ joined at the hip." Mei corrected. Azula shrugged, Mei was right. They _were_ joined at the hip. But ever since Zuko was banished, Azula had to work hard to keep up the family's image. Azula didn't have any more time for Charolette- or for Ty Lee or Mei for that matter.

"I suppose, but she wouldn't do anything to me." Azula confirmed. Mei rolled her eyes disagreeing and Ty Lee shrugged, "Oh, alright." She said unsurely.

Azula yawned and wordlessly exited leaving her two friends behind in her room. Across from her was Charolette. Charolette waved and jogged over to Azula, "Hey, what's going on?"

Azula stared into her eyes with an emotionless small smile, "Nothing really, just chatting with Mei and Ty Lee."

Charolette stared right back, unfazed by the suspicious stare down. "Oh really? About?" she asked. Azula shrugged, "Oh nothing really, they just think that you're doing something behind my back." She spat. Azula didn't believe it, but just to make sure.

Charolette quirked a brow and laughed, "AzuZu, you know I wouldn't do that to you." She hugged her tight then let go. Azula chuckled, "Of course." She commented back.

Charolette excused herself, "I'm sorry, but I must go." Azula nodded then said her goodbyes.

Azula rounded the corner and came across a bright yellow door. Looking both ways her hand found its way to the cold door and pushed it open. Scanning the room nothing unusual struck her.

She 'hmph'd then exited pushing the yellow door closed behind her. Brushing her bangs out of her way she made her way to find Will.

He had spent a lot of time in the palace and deemed himself trust worthy, "Will." The boy flinched and turned on his heel to face her. He bowed then looked, "Yes Princess?"

"I want you to keep tabs on Charolette." Azula ordered then left without listening to anything Will had said.

**OoO**

Ashley sat on the porch as the run set in her quiet little town in the Earth Kingdom. She yawned and watched the skies intently waiting.

Ashley was 5'4 if she stood and was fifteen. Her short chocolate brown hair went down to her shoulders. Her blue hues looked up into sky as a messenger hawk flew and perched itself on her shoulder. She was about 139 pounds and if she looked in the mirror long enough she thought her nose was too big. Her attaire consisted of black loose pants and a blue and teal top.

She took the hawk from her shoulder and pulled the parchment free as the hawk perched itself on a chair. Ashley unrolled the note and skimmed through the contents.

She grinned then hurriedly went back inside to write a reply. Grabbing a paper and a quill then opening the window to let the hawk in she began her letter.

"Dear Charolette…."

**OoO**

"Oh my gosh! Nadra!" Katara jumped up and scrambled over to Nadra's sitting form. Nadra laughed and hugged her back, "Katara, I missed you too!"

Sokka blinked, "What? Wait- how, you?" he stuttered. She didn't look like Nadra but those green eyes with hazel colored over were so recognizable. "You're hair… and piercings?" he squeaked.

Nadra chuckled, "I go through phases, I'm a teenager Sokka." She brushed her neon purple and pink side bangs out of her right eye only for it to fall back over her right eye.

Aang laughed, "You look so different, but it's so good to see you again!" he embraced her in a choking hug. Nadra wheezed then let out an airy laugh then punched his shoulder, "Good to be back, Aang."

"Who're you?" The Duke asked coming out from behind Haru. He eyed her short hair that was poorly tied back and the dyed bangs along with her snakebite piercings and her Prada pumps and weird clothing. Nadra stood then walked over to Teo, The Duke and Haru. She crouched down to The Duke's level, "My name's Nadra and I'm guessing your names' The Duke?"

He huffed his chest out and nodded, his helmet rolling to the side, "Yes, yes I am." Nadra chuckled and patted his head. She stood and ended up in front of Haru.

"I'm Haru." He introduced and bowed his head Nadra bowed his head back, "Nice mustache." She laughed as she heard quiet snickers in the background as Haru embarrassed, covered itself consciously as Nadra moved onto Teo. Nadra never really liked that mustache- she always thought the creators accidentally spilled coffee onto the final draft then made it into a mustache and a beard.

Nadra smiled warmly and bent down a little, "'Tsup." She grinned. Teo stuck his hand out, "Teo." Nadra shook it firmly, "Pleasure- nice wheels by the way." He grinned proudly.

She sat back down between Spade and Toph. Spade clung onto Spade's arm and squealed. "You know, you're a lot taller than you were when we last saw you." Toph commented.

"Yah, did you have some random growth spurt after we left?" Sokka asked. Nadra quirked a brow, "Really guys? Dude, it's been two _years_. Of course I'm going to grow taller." She scoffed.

The gang exchanged confused looks, "Two years? No, it's been two months." Katara corrected. Nadra quirked a brow, "Uh…no…..do you think I could really grow and mature this much in two months? Katara, it's been two _years_."

"It must've been the time." Toph guessed, "It's the only logical explanation." Spade nodded, "Oh….two months here, two years back home."

"What're you guys talking about?" Teo asked as he rolled himself closer to the fire. "It's a long story." Sokka waved him off.

"So you're…seventeen now?" Aang asked. Nadra nodded, "That's right." The Duke scrunched his face, "You're old."

Spade giggled, "Yah Nadra." Nadra punched her, "Hey, I'm in my prime right now." She smirked. "Besides Haru's almost seventeen. Don't you classify him as old?"

Haru blinked, "Hey! I'm only sixteen." Nadra shrugged, "One year difference isn't much you know." She smirked. The Duke laughed.

"Aw crap, I gotta get back before Ursa finds out I'm gone." Nadra got to her feet and began running, "I'll come back in the morning! Don't leave please!" she yelled back and stumbled upon her red heels as she disappeared into the greenery.

"Who's Ursa?" The Duke asked. The gaang shrugged. "We'll have to wait until morning." Aang said then yawned, "Why don't we all turn in for the night?"

**OoO**

Spade curled in the fetal position wide awake. She sighed and tried closing her eyes and let sleep take her. Yah, that wasn't going to happen this time, Spade growled and threw the blanket off of her as quietly as possible. She smoother her hair which had grown to about her shoulder over time, then slowly stood.

Quietly she tip toed through the sand the grains getting stuck between her toes. Once away from the dying fire and her sleeping comrades she let herself breath then pushed noisily through the bushes and branches.

Eventually she came to a clearing and she sat in the middle with her knees pulled in close to her chest. She sighed then stretched her legs out then supported her weight with her hands.

She closed her eyes and let the cool breeze play with her now long hair. She'd have to cut her hair soon.

"_Hey dad! Are we almost there?" a younger version of Spade sat in the backseat staring at the world pass by her in the car. _

_Her father chuckled, "Almost Minya. A couple more minutes." He looked back and smiled warmly. Spade gladly returned the smile then looked back outside. Her mother pushed her back to seat correctly and safely in her seat, "Careful Minya, sit properly." She ruffled her short hair which almost always made her look like a boy. _

_Spade pouted, "Oh come on mom, I'm a big girl now." she laughed. The colors and images past her eyes extremely fast. swung her legs back and forth in her seat. _

_**Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes **_

_**And save these questions for another day**_

_Her father chuckled and ran his hand through his hair at a stop light, "Hey Minya, did you know this is the song I sang to you when you were a baby?" he looked back. _

_Minya tilted her head, "Really? I don't remember…." She frowned. Her mother patted her head, "Of course, you were just born." She smiled. Minya nodded and nudged back as the car started again. _

_**I think I know what you've been asking me **_

_**I think you know what I've been trying to say**_

_Her father began singing along, "I promised I would never leave you, and you should always know." He sang out of tune as Minya giggled, "You sing really bad dad." _

_Her mother agreed, "Don't you think? I have no idea how he managed to make you sleep." She laughed. _

_Her father laughed, "Hey! Don't hate."_

_**Wherever you may go, no matter where you are **_

_**I never will be far away**_

_Minya yawned and leaned her head on the car door as the music continued to play with her fathers out of tune voice carried with it. _

"_Watch where you're going!" _

_Minya's eyes flew open as her mother screeched. She lurched forward making her seat belt choke her to stop her from flying. On her mother's side a car rammed into the side of the car, making a dent and pushing her mother. She screamed and grabbed her waist and torso with her free hand. _

"_Mom!" Minya unfastened her seatbelt and scrambled to her mom's side as the car spun. _

_**Remember all the songs you sang for me **_

_**When we went sailing on an Emerald Bay**_

"_Minya, put your seatbelt back on!" her father commanded as the car swerved then did a flip. _

_Her mother grabbed the frightened little girl and held her close as the car tumbled then stopped on its hood with half of its body on the road and half on a cliff. The maroon Honda tipped back and forth as the radio continued to play with an occasional scratch here and there. _

_Her mother breathed hard as her ribs were broken. Her grip loosened to see her daughter, tears ran down her face as her mother's hand trembled as the manicured nails pushed her hair behind her ear shushing her. _

_**And like a boat out on the ocean **_

_**I'm rocking you to sleep**_

"_Is everyone okay?" her father asked as he unfastened his seatbelt slowly. Her mother nodded numbly then unfastened hers, "Yeah, I think so." Minya clutched onto her mother's shirt as they slowly inched towards the door that was on the road. _

_Her father groaned and pulled at his leg, "Elizabeth," he wheezed, "my leg is stuck." _

_Elizabeth opened the door then pushed Minya out, "Sweety, get away from the car, I'll help your father." She said with a strained smile. _

_**The water's dark and deep inside this ancient heart **_

_**You'll always be a part of me**_

_Minya shook her head unable to speak but wanting her help her father, "Minya, get away from the car, we'll be fine." He said firmly. The eight year old hesitated but nodded then stood a couple steps away from the Honda. _

_Elizabeth crawled slowly to the front then pulled. "Damen, try unhooking your leg." She shakily said. Damen pushed her back, "Get help I'll stay here." _

_Elizabeth shook her head, tears threatening to fall, "The car will tip by then." She said quietly. _

_Minya ran around then pulled down on the trunk trying to make the hood of the car lift up so it wouldn't tip. She sniffled and pulled down which didn't make much of a difference. "Hurry up mom." She struggled. _

_**Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream **_

_**And dream how wonderful your life will be**_

"_Minya!" _

_The car tipped forward a little more as her mother called. Minya immediately let go of her job then ran to the door, "Mom, hurry up! The car-"_

"_I'm not going to make it." _

_Nothing but the tune of the lullaby reached their ears. Minya let out a choked laugh, "What're you talking about? Of course you guys are, hurry up or the car will tip." She grinned. _

_Elizabeth shook her head, "Minya, I'm sorry." She muttered. Minya shook her head, "No…." Damen pushed Elizabeth to the door as Minya numbly sat there on her knees. _

_The car creaked as Elizabeth moved closer and closer to the door. "Minya, I love you don't forget it." Damen looked back with his eyes glossy. _

_Minya looked then nodded. No words would come. The girl moved back for her mother to have room to come out of the car but the slightest of winds made her nightmare come true. _

_The car tipped. _

_Minya shot up as the car spiralled down the cliff the distant sound of her lullaby in the distance. _

Spade sniffed as she remembered the memory and the lullaby loud and clear, "Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby, then in your heart, there will always be a part of me…." She sang quietly. Spade vowed she'd never forget that lullaby or that fateful day.

Sokkas' snores died down as he slowly began to awaken by the soft sound of crying and a sweet melody.

He pushed his sleeping bag off then stood. He looked around then noticed a purple sleeping bag sprawled across the sand. He got to his feet and followed the sound of the voice not bothering to tie his hair up or bring his machete.

He ducked underneath and watched his footing, careful to not step on any twigs to disrupt the voice. The closer he got the more familiar the cracking voice sounded.

He came across a clearing with Spade dead center in the middle with the full moon shining on her fragile frame. His eyes softened as her voice died down.

"Someday we'll all be gone, but lullaby's go on and on, they never die, that's how you and I will be…." Spade sniffed and rubbed her eyes hastily.

"Spade?" Sokka emerged into the clearing. The teen jumped and looked back, her eyes puffy and her face red, "S-Sokka, what're you doing up?" her voice cracked.

Sokka made his way towards her and sat down beside her, "I could ask you the same thing." He chuckled softly. Spade nodded, "I suppose so."

The pair sat in silence as they switched positions on their backs and gazed up on the full moon. "Where'd you hear the lullaby?"

Spade remained silent then spoke up, "I was in the car with my parents and we were going to have a picnic since it was such a nice day. Then the lullaby came on- my dad said he sang it to me when I was a baby." She explained.

Sokka smiled, "That's nice."

"They died that day."

Sokka's small smile became a big frown, "Spade, I didn't-" Spade chuckled, "It's fine. You didn't know."

"I've lost a couple important people too." Sokka stated. Spade propped her head on her elbow, "Who?"

Sokka put his hands behind his head, "My mother for one." His face softened. Spade frowned, "I know how that's like."

Sokka nodded, "Yeah….you know what's scary though? You probably remember how your mom looks like. I don't." he chuckled sadly. "I was five and Katara was four. I can't even picture her face anymore." He admitted.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Spade said guiltily. Sokka shook his head and continued, "Whenever I try to picture my mother, I see Katara. She's always been the one caring for me."

Spade remained quiet and sucked it all in. Sokka was always so happy and sarcastic- he lived life to the fullest. She had no idea he had such a past. In a sense she did because of the show, but she'd never thought she'd actually relate and talk to him like this.

"Then," he looked longingly to the full moon, "there's Yue. I'm guessing you know the story of that one right?" Spade nodded, "Yeah, she's really pretty." She confessed.

Sokka nodded, "Oh yeah…." He laughed. Spade smiled. "There's one more." He said then sat upright. Spade followed suit, "Really?" she didn't recall.

He nodded, "Well I havn't exactly lost her and I hope I don't any time soon." He cheekily admitted. Ohhhh, Suki, right.

"What's her name?" Spade asked playing along. Sokka shrugged, "Guess. She's a doodler, and like to play outside whenever she can, because I have to work out all of that excess energy somehow."

You know, that sounded a lot like her.

"She also likes to playing pranks on her buds and being random." He stopped and pondered, "She likes waffles too."

Now Spade was pretty sure Suki didn't know what the hell a waffle was. She remained silent and waited for him to give her the answer.

Sokka laughed and ran a hand through his hair. Soooo sexyyy. "It's you idiot." He laughed. Spade blinked, "Oh! I _do_ like waffles." She admitted then laughed along with him.

"So, I'm special to you?"

Sokka nodded, "Well duh." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it probably was.

Spade grinned and blushed, "Well- pft, thanks." The two sat in comfortable silence.

Sokka looked at Spade with her face gazing up at the moon oblivious to the boy staring at her. He inhaled her scent and leaned in then kissed her cheek.

Spade blinked then looked at him in a daze, "I believe that was totally worth believing in."

Sokka tilted his head, "What?"

Spade rolled her eyes playfully and gingerly touched her cheek, "I said, it was totally worth believing that you were real." She said quietly.

Sokka chuckled, "You talk too much." He leaned in quickly and caught her lips.

Yue watched from above with a warm smile on her face as she watched Sokka finally move on from her.

_I believe you'll keep him safe, Minya…._

**OoO**

**TBC**

**Me: LOL SORRY FER THE LONGEST WAIT IMAGINABLE! I hope the chappy was worth the wait! Maybe? No? Yes? ;D oh well, HEY WILLY GIMMI SOME YO DEETS! I NEED SOME DETS ON YOH SO I CAN PUT U IN THE STORY MOAR! RWARRR **

**Btw, do any of you guys have facebook? Like seriously. LOL, I've got Zita and Isabel on fb. **

**ANNDDD if anyone else has any requests just send them in. but don't expect them to be all put in one chapter right away, I needa put it in at the right time of the story to make it flow. **

**And apparently it's firkin speak like a pirate day….soo….ARGHH ME HARTYS :3 I have my faceebook put on 'pirate mode' now before everybodys name it says 'Cap'n IT'S THE COOLEST THING ;D**

**Alright, so until next time! **


	4. Four Benders

Of Prada and Teens with Sour Candy Obsessions

Chapter 4

Four Benders

Nadra tip toed back into the hut, threw her heels off then rolled the tatami mat on the ground, grabbed a blanket then threw it over herself. Her hand reached for a small pillow and she stuffed it under her head.

Nadra said a quick praying to anyone that was listening out then and let sleep take her easily and quickly.

_The seventeen year old woke with a blinding white light….blinding her. She groggily sat up then rubbed her eyes of all the crust. "What the hell?" she looked around the room- if you could call an empty space that was basically white with no furniture a room._

_She got up to her feet and walked around, her bare feet cold against the hard wood white floor. "God? Am I dead? Did I like step on some deadly ass plant or something?" she asked the silence._

_"Of course not."_

_Nadra spun around with her hands up, "Who're you?" she asked firmly as she got into a fighter stance._

_The teen in front of her looked only a couple years older than her. Her bright red hair was softly curled and cascaded down her back. Her skin as pale as hers and her hues a shining gold. Her legs and arms covered in gold arm and leg warmers and her top enclosed around her neck then was a skin tight around her torso. Her pant legs were a faint orange and stopped mid-calf then over top was a tight maroon skirt. Her feet were slipped into a simple pair of gold flip flops._

_"My name's Ember." She introduced then bowed her head, "You must be Nadra." She smiled warmly. Nadra nodded, "Yep, the one and only."_

_Ember turned her back, "Come, I'll introduce you to the others." Nadra followed her feet slapping against the cold floor as Ember just floated her feet barely touching. Why would she even need flip flops? Totally for decoration._

_With the flick of Embers wrist a door flung open. Nadra flinched the door wasn't even there before- it appeared out of frickin' nowhere. Wonderful. Ember entered and let herself lower as she stepped in with Nadra following closely behind._

_The door closed shut behind her which made Nadra a little uneasy. "You're just dreaming Nadra…" she muttered under her breath._

_The room they entered was like one of those cribs on MTV's 'Teen Crib' it was decked out. Comfy ass couches, pool table, refrigerator, TV, Xbox you name it. Nadra raised a brow then looked at Ember._

_Ember smiled at her, "Yeah. I know." She admitted from her silence as she walked in. A girl looked in her direction then paused her game on the Xbox; she looked her up and down then threw the controller into some dude sitting beside her._

_She had short brown hair that only went past her chin and spiked out- kind of like 'Alice' played by Ashley Greene from 'Twilight'- and emerald green eyes. She looked atleast as old as Katara. Her skin was light. She wore an off shoulder pale green shirt and short black skin tight shorts. Most of her legs were covered with pale gold high socks and on her feet were black gladiators._

_She bowed her head- Nadra did the same in return, "Nadra." The girl nodded, "I know. I'm Terra." She grinned toothily. "Thanks for throwing the controller at my gut idiot." The dude sitting on the couch twirled the controller between his fingers with an annoyed expression._

_His hair black and skinned into a fo-hawk; his short bangs were swept over to the left side. His skin was fair and hues a cerulean blue. He was dressed in a fitting dark blue shirt that defined his arm muscles with low ride baggy denim. He was atleast twenty._

_Ember rolled her eyes, "Be nice." She scolded. The teen sighed, "I'm Aqua." Nadra almost burst out into a really rude and not to mention loud laugh. Aqua? Really? Even Agua would be better, but Aqua?_

_"Laugh if you want, I did." Terra grinned then laughed a little, "In fact I still do." Aqua growled and slouched as he pressed play on the controller and began playing 'Okami'._

_"Hey!" Terra called and ran over to him and snatched the controller out of his hands._

_The girl sitting on a love seat sighed at the bickering, "Will you two be a little more respectful? We have a guest in the lounge." The two quieted down and muttered profanities under their breath._

_"I swear you two are worse than Father Time and Mother Nature." The girl commented with a frown. Father Time and Mother Nature? Was Lady Luck anywhere around? She would have to have a little talk with her…._

_She looked at Nadra who had just been awkwardly standing there beside Ember. "I'm Ventus." Now that sounded like a man's' name. Eh, well it kinda sounded it could've gone both ways…..trans gender? Was that ever the right word? Multisexual? Naw, that's not it._

_Ventus' straight was found in a pony tail that went down to her mid back. She looked the same age as Ember. Her bangs covering all her forehead and stopped just below her eyebrows. Her eyes a dull grey and her skin the same as Terra's. She wore a simple silver dress with black gladiators. Beside her a straight wooden stick._

_Nadra nodded and Ember led her over to them then they sat. "So….what am I doing here?"_

_"I thought you knew." Aqua said from his seat. Nadra quirked a brow, "Not really." Ventus pulled at her elastic and let her hair fall, "Let's make this short. It's almost morning."_

_Really now? She couldn't tell since there are no windows and all that there was white walls and frickin' gaming equipment! And tater tots! She didn't care for no taters! Even in tot form!_

_"We're the first benders ever to be born. We kept the world in check when the Avatar wasn't really a thing back then." Terra started. "Sure, we don't dress like the benders you see, but we truly are first." Ember said. _

_Now THAT was an honour. She was in a room with a pool table and awesome ass grandfather clock and multiple gaming systems with the first four benders._

_Nadra nodded, "And you guys have lots of power and crap like that and….. I'm guessing you guys are all here because…" she stopped, "Actually, I've got nothing."_

_"We're here so we could help you with your job." Ventus said._

_"And that would be.….?"_

_"To help restore order to the world." Aqua told. "But Aang already has so much help; I don't understand why I'm here." She argued. In the show Aang defeated Ozai and all that jazz and they lived happily ever after! Why did they need her! It just wasn't fair to take her away from her home life to do a job she knew would work out in the end. _

_"It's difficult to explain. The story will not go on as planned." Ventus said. Nadra blinked, "And why is that? They just __**had**__ to come visit my universe but what does that have to do with anything? Does lady Luck hate me or something?"_

_Aqua ignored her question, "Lady Luck is a man. Terra calls him Norm."_

_"Oh."_

_Well that explains a lot._

…

_Norm?_

_Ember looked at the grandfather clock across the lounge and it struck twelve, "Nadra, you'd be best waking up now. Perhaps we'll be able to explain this to you next time- when time isn't so limited."_

_"Wait- what? Huh? Ember, don't play games with me!"_

The first benders ever known to man all clapped their hands together and sent Nadra's mind spiralling.

The raven haired girl shot up and managed to hit her forehead on the corner of a table. "What the?" she groaned and rubbed her bruised area. You know what's funny? The table had no corners.

"Oh, you're awake! I've prepared breakfast already." Ursa said as she looked at her from behind the couch. Nadra nodded still in a daze, "Well, that was weird." She grumbled.

Who knew Lady Luck was a frickin' dude?

"What was?"

"Oh, nothing." She covered up, "Do you mind if I just go out for a bit before I eat?" Nadra asked and had already begun rolling up the mat then tying a small bow around it. Ursa nodded and smiled, "No problem I still have to make orange juice."

Awww, see? Now she just felt guilty for about to leave her while she goes on and makes orange juice!

Nara slipped on her pumps, what if gang and them had left already? Guilt over. She hurried out the door and walked as fast as she could to the beach. She squinted and a big white furry blob was sitting in the distance.

"Yes!" she grinned then kicked her pumps off. She picked them up and began running towards her friends, "You guys didn't leave!" she squealed.

"Of course not. We wouldn't leave a pretty girl like you behind." Haru complimented as he tied the sleeping bag onto Appa's saddle.

"Shave the mustache then you can try." Nadra flirted. Haru winked and chuckled, "Of course."

"Dude I thought you were into Zuko." Sokka said dousing the fire with some salty water. Katara hit her brother as silence washed over the seventeen year old. "It's alright Katara, we all gotta move on right?" her voice almost cracked, "He's with that governor's daughter, right?"

Aang nodded slowly feeling bad, "Yeah….Mei." Spade not wanting it to get awkward interrupted, "Well, let's get flying!" she threw the last bag onto Appa's saddle and everyone agreed and began to board.

Nadra shook her head, "Uh, sorry guys but I can't leave without someone." She grinned, "Gimmi like fifteen minutes."

**OoO**

Zuko awoke and began setting up his hot air balloon he didn't suspect the gang would stay any longer than a day on the island. He quickly ran towards some trees and plucked some fruit for the trip.

He jogged around the corner to spy on the group. They weren't doing anything productive so he had time to eat and rest a little before letting his balloon fly.

He sat and munched on a banapple as he watched the gang just sit on Appa like they were waiting for something.

After probably a long twenty minutes and about fifteen banapples, five lychee nuts and a cocoango devoured later, two figures emerged from the greenery. Zuko moved forward and squinted trying to get a better look.

"Who the hell?" he said to himself as he got up and began moving forward. The younger of the two figures grasped the older ones hand and with her free hand she began combing through her hair.

The older one looked around confused by continued to be dragged along. Her hair went to her waist and was tied in a top knot like firebenders or earthbenders. Her garbs were green but her skin and hair color threw her identity of nations off.

The younger girl finally let go of the older and rushed over to Appa. The older woman jogged and they all boarded the giant flying bison.

Zuko sprinted back to his balloon then waited until the bison had flown far enough so they wouldn't detect him. He hopped in the basket then let the wind catch the balloon. Once up in the air he steered the balloon and ushered it to fly faster. An effort wasted because we all know air balloons are frickin' inanimate! Hahahaha, Zuko you are such a loser.

**OoO**

Will paced back and forth in the throne room with Charolette. "Yah, she wants me to keep tabs on you."

Charolette tapped her chin, "Good old Azula. She still hasn't changed, eh?" she smirked, "No matter now anyway. Just keep me on the down-low." She whispered.

Will nodded then rolled his eyes, "You make her sound like she's an actual human being. Besides if she won't catch you, you didn't do nothing." He commented. Charolette shrugged, "She was until she went all power crazed 'cause of Ozai." She grumbled, "Before then she was actually pretty cool to hang with."

Will rolled his eyes, "Not anymore." Charolette frowned, "Oh well, and hey I thought you were in on this plan too. Don't bail, we're so close."

Will bit his lip, "Well…" great, torn between friends and they right thing to do. Wonderful. Charolette sighed, "Oh whatever, think about it. Whatever yuou do, I'll back you up with it as much as I can."

"Miss Charolette?"

Charolette spun on her heel, "Yes?" the guard bowed and handed her a parchment tied with a pink ribbon. She smiled and grabbed the parchment then dismissed the guards. "If you'll excuse me, I've gotta read this in private." She winked then left the throne room. "By the way," her violet eyes stared into his soul, "Be quiet about this."

Will nodded and gulped as she left. He then leaned his spear against a pillar. Walking out of the room he stripped off piece by piece his armor and it left him with some shorts and a red under armour.

"Hey Zorro."

Zita looked behind her shoulder and grinned, "How's it shakin' Fredward?" Willy chuckled, "Eh, the norm." Zita nodded, "You wanna chill over at your place?"

"What about your 'popularity issues'?" he grinned. Zita rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up, you make it sound like I'm one of those losers in highschool." She punched him and headed for the exit.

**OoO**

"That is incredible. I can't believe you've been alive for so long!" Katara replied excitedly. Ursa chuckled, "Trust me; I didn't know I'd be alive at this point either." She admitted coyly.

Nadra gently removed The Duke's helmet and his head flopped downwards. She put his helmet beside her on the saddle then sat Indian style. Carefully she picked him up bridal style then rested him on her lap, his head leaning on her shoulder.

"That's so cute!" Spade squealed quietly. Nadra smiled and stroked is hair, "He reminds me of the twins." She chuckled, "I miss 'em."

"How are they?" Sokka asked with some interest. He never did get a chance to train Aiden in swordsmanship.

Nadra shrugged, "Good I suppose. They stopped wearing the same clothes and they're friends with Ivy."

Aang looked back, "Why?"

"Long story short, they apologized and we all became friends again. We call them by their real names now- Jessica and Natalie."

"This is really confusing." Teo scratched his head and rubbed his legs. Toph nodded, "You'll get used to it."

"True, true." Haru stated from the fact of what he and his friends had heard in the past couple of hours.

"You have kids?" Ursa asked shocked. Nadra shook her head frantically, "No! Of course not!" she raised her voice. The Duke stirred and Nadra flinched and shushed him as she began stroking his hair once again.

"They're my siblings." Nadra corrected, "They're a year older than The Duke" she suspected, "I still baby them like this sometimes." She chuckled. "I've taken care of them most of my life since my parents go travelling 'round the world."

Ursa nodded, "Oh, my apologies." She smiled nervously. Nadra waved her off.

"Are we almost there?" Spade sighed. Toph rolled her eyes, "No Spade. We are, in fact, not almost there." Spade pouted.

A couple hours later they came across where the temple was supposed to be, so Aang landed Appa since he was both tired and the temple was just chillin' there waiting to be found.

The Duke trudged in the sand with Teo and Nadra with Haru then the gang up front. Toph abruptly stopped then looked around. Nadra quirked a brow, "Uh, Toph, I don't see a temple anywhere 'round here."

"I can feel it." Toph persisted. Katara blinked, "Uh…I think you need your feet checked." Katara said.

"No, wait…" Aang grinned, "we _are_ here."

OoO

**TBC**

**Me: HEYYERZZ another chappy! Next chappy it finally gets interesting! Who likes the first four benders I added in there? I thought of making terra a dude but im like 'nawww' and aqua (LOL) sorry, craptastic name. I was using the latin words for water, fire, earth and air. Fire is actually 'ignius' butt, I was like 'naww, dudes name'. ANYWAYYY, Ashley and Chihara YOU'RE COMIN' NEXT CHAPPY! ;D**

**Willy, thankies fer the info ;D good idea btw imma use that ;PP**


	5. Nabob the Badgerfrog

**Me: heyyyy sorry for the wait, lol highschools soooo hectic D; everyone's all like hooking up and there's drama like EVERYWHERE. But I'm glad caz like two of mah BFF's totally just hooked up and it's like the cutest thing 3 I'm their third wheel though lolol. BLEHHHHH I want a boyfriend man LOL xDD harhar well FORTUNE COOKIES IS BACK LOLOLOL FINALLY EH?**

**And yesh sorry again fer the wait. For this point on my updates will be really slow unless I get this burst of baby plot bunnies being born or something….LOL but chyah.**

**Chihara, you're in this one :)) so ish ashleyyy ;D**

**So hrm, with that being said, onto the chappy!**

Of Prada and Teens with Sour Candy Obsession

Chapter 5

Nabob the Badgerfrog

Upon landing Nadra had woken up The Duke up then Teo and Haru whisked away the groggily child with them as they went exploring. Spade went along with them so they wouldn't get lost.

Aang rushed with his glider to his friends until he was pulled back by Katara, "Aang, we need to discuss our plans and since you're the Avatar you're supposed to be a part of this."

The bald boy sighed, wanting to explore his nations temple that had been well forgotten then sat down. "Fair enough. What's the plan?"

They glanced at the new Nadra with nervous glances. She sighed and fiddled with her piercings- a new habit, "Sorry guys, you know I can't tell you anything." She mumbled. Or perhaps she could, I mean Ember or one of them had already told her that the story wasn't going to go out as planned anyway, so she could tell them right? Or would that make it worse? Second thing, was she allowed to tell Aang and them about the Original Benders? What about Roku and the previous Avatar's did they have anything to do with all of that?

Sokka sighed, "Well then, the old plan is the new plan! We have to teach Aang firebending."

Aang looked at Katara regretfully, remembering when he had accidentally burned him. "Aang, it's okay." Katara said.

Aang shrugged then looked at Ursa, "If that's the only way…." Ursa nodded, "I'm willing to be his teacher, It's the least I could do." She stood and bowed.

Aang exhaled and sighed, "Alright." He stood as well then nodded.

Aww shit.

Nadra's wrist began throbbing, _Zuko_ was supposed to be his teacher. Not Ursa! She probably wasn't even supposed to be alive. Sooo not cool. She bit her tongue to restrain her from saying anything and moved topics deciding she would have to worry about that after.

"Uhm…I've got something to say…" she began quietly and slowly. Ursa and Aang looked at her along with Katara and Sokka.

"Go on." Katara pressed. Nadra chewed on the metal of her piercings, "You guys are going to think I'm weird…." She hesitated, was she supposed to tell them this? "but I met the first four original benders in one of my dreams.

"How is that possible?" Sokka quirked a brow skeptically.

Nadra shrugged defensively, "I dunno, I was just like…sleeping then I ended up in a white room then the Ember- the first fire bender- and she took me to everyone else! There were tater tots!"

"What are tater tots?" Ursa asked completely ignoring the bigger picture. "What did they say?" Katara questioned ignoring Ursa.

"They said the story won't go as planned since I'm here and I'm supposed to help Aang or something like that. Then I had to wake up, but they said they'd explain it when time wasn't so 'limited'." Nadra quoted sourly, "That's basically it."

"They had tater tots!" Toph yelled from on top of her pedestal. "No way!"

"How are you able to talk to the first four benders of the earth when I'm not even able to do that? I'm the Avatar." Aang said indignantly completely tuning out Toph's outburst.

Nadra shrugged, "I dunno, we'll just have to see what they have to see when I go to sleep again, I guess." She sighed and rubbed her forehead, flustered.

"I guess we'll all just have to wait and see." Ursa commented dramatically. "Or we could knock Nadra out so she could talk to the original benders instead of waiting until it gets dark and we all go to sleep." Sokka suggested nonchalantly.

Nadra's fist collided with his head.

**OoO**

"Hello, Zuko here. But I guess you already know me…sorta. So, uh, the thing is I have a lot of firebending experience and I'm considered to be pretty good at it- I mean, you've seen me…you know, when I was attacking you? Uh…I guess I should apologize for that too…..But anyway, I'm good now. I mean I thought I was good before but I was actually bad. But anyway…I think it's time for me to join your group and teach the Avatar firebending."

Dramatic music played in the backround in which Zuko had to ignore due to the suspense of his ranting. Any other time and it would've been great to have a dance party.

The badgerfrog stared blankly at Zuko as if to say 'you're seriously consulting your problems to me? I'm a frickin badgerfrog.' The authoress would like to agree with the badgerfrog.

Impatiently waiting for some kind of response from the amphibian he bent forward, "Well! What's your answer!"

The badgerfrog -which the authoress wants to name Nabob- croaked and hopped away. Zuko sighed and let his head and arms drop, "Yah, that's what I'd say too."

He sighed, "How am I supposed to convince these people I'm on their side!" he yelled to the nothingness around him then tried another approach, "What would uncle do?" he asked much more calm.

He began pacing back and forth with one hand behind his back and the other on his chin then closed his eyes, "Zuko," he lowered his voice to imitate his uncle, "You have to look within yourself to save yourself," he extended his hand that used to be on his chin then turned, "only then your true self with reveal itself."

He faceplamed, "Even when I'm talking to him I can't figure out what he's saying." He paused, "What would Azula do?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the place Nabob the Badgerfrog used to sit where he was 'practicing' speaking to the Avatar. "Listen Avatar," he raised his voice in a snobby tone, "you can let me join your group or I'll do something unspeakably horrible to you and your friends," he sneered, "your choice."

He pondered on his imitation; that one went pretty well. He rolled his eyes, then again…. why the hell would Azula do that in the first place? He squatted and sighed, "Guess I'm not that good at impersonations."

Nabob the Badgerfrog leapt out in front of him from Agni knows where and croaked to agree with him.

He groaned; it would be so much easier if he hadn't had a random change of heart and just stay at the palace. Speaking of the palace and his old life, he had finally figured out where Zita was hiding.

Funny story how she got there too- trade in herself to get uncle and Toph.

Then speaking of that matter Zita was very close to Mai.

Then speaking of Mai, he thought of Nadra.

Ever since he met her, it just wasn't quite the same between him and Mai. Of course he hid it well enough, but Mai was still suspicious. He sighed; he would just have to get over Nadra- it's not like she wasn't coming back.

**OoO**

Chiharu DeLinda was having a pretty normal day; wake up in the morning feeling like P-Diddy, wash her mouth out with a bottle of jack- oh wait….that's Ke$ha. What person in their right minds would even think about putting a frickin' dollar sign in your name? Oh and Ke$ha? Love isn't the only drug you're on.

Getting back to the story, Chiharu was having a pretty normal day; wake up, greet her parents, go to school, come home, and perhaps if her parents weren't home she'd visit her other friends.

Chiharu was fifteen in age and 5'1 in height. Her frame was thin and her face heart shaped. Red hair cascaded down her back and stopped mid-way. Her brown hues complimented her with her cat shaped eyes. She wore skin tight black t-shirt with 'A Very Potter Musical' logo on it and blue capris with white flip flops.

She pulled her house keys out of her back pocket and put them into the hole, twisted and pushed forcefully on the door. A burst of warm air and the scent of apple pie hit her full force. She inhaled deeply and entered, she slipped off her flip flops then headed straight for the kitchen. On the marble top counter an apple pie rested along with a pink Post-It.

Chiharu shuffled her feet to the counter and leaned on top of it. She ripped the Post-It off the marble and scanned her eyes over the note.

_'~ChiChi_

_Got called to work right after the pie was finished. Don't forget to offer a slice to your father. Behave, dad will come home in an hour or two and I'll be home in three._

_~Mom '_

She mentally barfed at her childhood nickname she long outgrown. ChiChi. Bleck. The teen gingerly reached out and touched the top of the pie; cold- she shrugged to herself, her mother must've been called a while back.

Brushing a strand of copper hair behind her hair she headed upstairs. Since her parents wouldn't be home for an average of two hours, perhaps she could visit her friends.

Quickly she changed her twenty first century look and went for a knee high pastel green kimono with beige leggings with black boots. She buckled a black holster for her bronze dagger and skipped two steps at a time at hearing the doorbell.

She twisted the sterling silver handle and opened the door, "Yes?" two twins greeted her at the door with worrisome expressions.

The boy cleared his throat, "Our sister goes to your school- Hawthorne- and we're wondering if you saw her leave school."

"Seventeen, neon highlights, snakebites piercings?" the girl hinted.

Oh yahhh, Nadra DeCaprio.

Chiharu shrugged, "I just saw her leave the school and go home. Nothing more, nothing less." She explained. The girl sighed and nodded, "Alright, c'mon Aiden maybe we can find a way to recreate the circle in our backyard."

Chiharu's ears perked and leaned against the door frame as the twins descended down the side walk. "Hey! Wait!" she blurted.

The boy, Aiden, turned around.

"I'll help you find her." She yelled. The girl grinned and ran back, "I'm Addi. Let's get down to business, shall we?"

**OoO**

Ashley proceeded to move out and slung her bag over her shoulder. Shuffling her feet and her way through the crowds of people on the boat to the Fire Nation. She inhaled and it smelt like burnt muffins. Wonderful.

Oh well, she shrugged to herself and yawned. She looked out to the bustling city as she left the boat. Ashley's stomach growled as the burnt muffin smell along with people shoving Fire Flakes in her face made her want to….put it simply, up chuck.

Her hand subconsciously went for her neck, cold metal brush across her hand. Closing her eyes she went back to her quiet home in the small quiet town in the Earth Kingdom. Then it went to Charolette- that violet eyed mind-messer.

She exhaled and opened her eyes making her way to the nearest inn, thinking of ways she could come in contact with her old friend. The war was coming to an end and that burnt muffin smell and Fire Flakes? Oh, enduring those would be worth it.

Everything comes with a price, no?

**OoO**

Cindy's chibending practice that day went smoothly. Zita and Mai had found out that she could not only take chi from others and herself, but she could give chi back in order to heal someone- like waterbenders. Now the problem was to only take the amount of chi needed or she'll die and not to absorb too much from someone else or power will consume her.

The teen strode to the kitchen and poured herself some OJ. So far, her best friend was probably Charolette- they clicked. Sure, Zita was a close friend too, but she was usually in and out of the palace either with Mai, Azula or Will.

"Boo!"

Cindy jumped and dropped her glass only half filled with OJ, the glass shattered on the ground making Cindy step back a couple paces.

"Oh…whoops."

Cindy swiftly turned around and gave her a 'WTF' look, "Charolette! What was that for?" Charolette shrugged innocently, "What? I didn't do nothing." She whistled.

Cindy rolled her eyes and reached for a paper towel, sadly she wasn't Azula and she couldn't summon up a random man-slave to clean up the mess and the glass. But Charolette could.

Luckily, Will walked past the kitchen, "Hoy! Man-Slave." Charolette called. Will looked and quirked a brow and pointed to himself. Cindy giggled and Charolette nodded, "Yes, you."

Will walked over with his helmet tucked under his arm, signifying he was on his break and on the move to find Zita. "Man-Slave, go clean this up." she ordered pointing to the shards of glass and the OJ split on the tile floor.

Will sighed, "For the last time, I'm not your Man-Slave." He retorted exasperated. "Yah, he's mine." Zita smirked coming from Agni knows where.

"Yea-heyy, no!" Will protested, "Is it because I'm the youngest? Is that why I'm so easily picked on?" he asked sourly.

Cindy laughed and put the used paper towel in the garbage then handed Will a roll, "Probably."

"Fredward, just clean the mess up and your free." Zita complied, "Easy." Will groaned and grumbled profanities under his breath as he dropped his sword and helmet beside him and got to picking up the shards as the three girls departed from the kitchen.

OoO

**TBC**

**ME: sorry, it's kind of short but I'm way behind on my homework caz I wanted to update this. So the message is short.**

**Cindy, your back! Chiharu I hope you like your opening! Ashley, you're coming in the story now! Sorry for Spadey, Willy, Zita, and Charolette, not too much screen time for everyone. D;**

**WHO LIKES NABOB THE BADGERFROG! I do. The name 'Nabob' is actually inspired by one of my dude friends. His name is actually Nabil, but I call him Nabob. He's awesome.**

**ANYWAY, until next chappy!**


	6. Time

**me: im back guys ;D sorry for the wait-the really LONG wait, once again –sigh- but here it is! I've gotta start on my English AND socials hmwk then I gotta study for a science, socials AND my math quiz, so you guys better be grateful- not to mention I'm also the lead part in the schools musical 'thoroughly modern millie'. MEHHH.**

**ANDD the reason WHY I was gone for soooo long is that like my house's computers and electricity totally blacked out and I was all like WTF, and when we got it fixed (the breaker tripped)ALL my data was gone and my Microsoft word wouldn't work- pretty depressing. So yeah, finally got my stupid Microsoft word to work and everything so, here is the LONG AWAITED CHAPPY 6 :3**

**BY THE WAYY, I might wing some of the lines in this chapter caz I'm too lazy to look up the episode.**

**Enjoy the chappy!**

Of Prada and Teens with Sour Candy Obsessions

Chapter 6

Time

"Aang, can we talk about Firebending now?" Katara yelled over the rush of wind from Appa's saddle. Nadra and Spade yawned and laid back, he'd land eventually- just let Katara do all the yelling. Ursa was absent since she couldn't let Haru, The Duke or Teo explore anymore of the temple without a supervisor since Spade volunteered last time.

"Uh….I can't hear you with the wind in my ears!" Aang yelled back, obviously just disobeying orders, "check out this loop!" he changed the subject and looped in the air.

"Aang, don't you think we should be thinking about the future?" Sokka yelled while steering the giant bison. Aang began to soar downwards, "Okay! We can plan while I show you the giant Pai Sho table and the All-Day Echo Chamber." He landed.

Appa landed and Katara slid off and Spade and Nadra helped each other jump the giant bison. Toph froze and looked back only for her view to be covered by Appa, she then shoved her foot in the ground, "I think that'll have to wait."

As if on cue Appa moved aside and, dun dun da dunn! Zuko. All of them excluding Spade and Nadra got into battle stances.

"Hey, I heard you guys were flying around down there, so I thought I would just wait for you guys here."

Nadra almost smiled at his innocence, but that really wasn't the good thing to do at the time. Spade nudged her suggestively like saying _'yo boyfriend is here, girl!_' and Nadra nudged her back as if saying _'this really isn't the time! And not my boyfriend!'_

Appa walked over to Zuko eagerly and licked him all over his side. Zuko grunted and wiped off the slober but didn't mind the friendly welcome from the large animal.

Aang lowered his staff momentarily at the display of affection from his bison.

Nadra looked back quickly to see if Ursa was in sight then ducked her head and ran a hand through her bangs to cover up her face. Spade inched herself in front of her older buddy just for safety measures.

The gang got into fighting stances and glared. Katara growled under her breath and Nadra inwardly flinched. Damn girl, take a chill pill.

"I guess you're surprised to see me…." Zuko started off nervously. Sokka rolled his eyes, "Not really. You've been following us around the world."

Zuko back tracked and had a blonde moment- oh yeah…well that was convenient. "Right….well, uh…anyway, what I wanted to tell you about anyway is that I changed and I'm good now and I think I should join your group." He paused, "and I can teach the Avatar firebending." He flashed a quick smile.

Nadra's fingers twitched as her wrist throbbed. And here comes the disappointment.

"You don't possibly think that after all you've done to us, you'd think we would just trust you? How stupid do you think we are?" Katara asked, outraged.

"And besides, we've got Aang a teacher already." Toph noted. Nadra looked anxiously over to Toph and mouthed 'no'. Toph quirked a brow but remained silent after that. Nor Nadra or Ursa had told them about her origins.

"All you've ever tried to do is hunt us down and capture Aang!" Sokka joined in the argument. Spade gulped and looked down, afraid she would lock eyes with the ex-prince. She knew he had good in him, but they didn't. Well, maybe they did but they just couldn't believe it anymore.

"I did some good things," he quipped, trying to change their perspective on him, "I mean, I could've stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free." He pointed out, just a tad desperate; his faith slipping that he would actually be able to redeem himself. "That's something."

"Well, Appa does seem to like him." Spade squeaked. Toph nodded in agreement. Nadra gulped and stepped back, perhaps was a good time to retreat back and find Ursa or something before they would just randomly show up? That wouldn't be good.

"Pftt," Sokka scoffed, "he probably just covered himself in honey so that Appa would lick him."

"I understand why you wouldn't trust me," he admitted, "and I know I've made some mistakes in the past." He looked down, guilty.

It almost hurt to watch him look so…belittled. Nadra stepped back a couple more paces, perhaps she could sneak away unnoticed then she could take a shower or take nap! She needed to talk to those stupid Original Benders anyways.

"Like when you attacked our village!"

"Or when you stole my mothers' necklace and tried to use it to track us down and capture us!"

"Look," Zuko looked up with solemn eyes and caught a glimpse of Nadra's face. He stepped forward, distracted for just a moment. Sokka looked at the eye contact between Zuko and Nadra's hesitant stepping away. Sokka cleared his throat for him to continue to speak as Nadra made a hasty exit.

Spade breathed out a sigh of relief at her friends escape. Nadra just wasn't ready to re-meet Zuko again.

Zuko shook his head, "I know I've done awful things," he continued on, "It was wrong that I tried to capture you, and I'm sorry I tried to capture you."

Spade looked at her friends faces- stone hard and cold. They didn't believe squat. Well, Toph probably did, even with her sight she used her feet for extra measures since her hair was always in the way. But that wasn't the point; Zuko had done so much wrong, they didn't believe how he could do good.

"And I never should have hired that fire nation assassin after you; I'll try to stop him."

Spade almost face-palmed. Wrong move.

Sokka whipped out his boomerang, "Wait! You sent Combustion Man after us?" he pointed accusingly.

Zuko shrugged, "Uh, yah, I mean, that's not his name but-" he was interrupted rudely. "Oh, well sorry for insulting your friend!" Sokka said with fake regret.

"He's not my friend!" Zuko protested finally realizing his mistake.

"That guy locked Spade, Katara and me in jail!" Toph rebutted. Spade remembered that, she was claustrophobic and that did NOT do well with her, "then he tried to kill us all!" she continued.

Oh…bad Spade. Spade almost slapped herself, wasn't she supposed to help Zuko with this? Not make it worse!

Zuko bowed his head then looked at the bald monk, "Why aren't you saying anything? I thought you said we could once be friends." He remembered the distant memory.

Aang looked away.

"You know I have good in me."

Aang contemplated, there was something about that maybe did lead to the truth that he has changed. Aang was always taught to give others a chance then there was Zuko, he knew if he looked hard enough he could find a way to forgive but he wasn't so sure about his friends. He was hesitant on his decision and he looked to his friends to decide.

Sokka looked and shook his head firmly. Spade closed her eyes for this part; she wouldn't be able to look at Zuko's face for this without blurting anything out.

"There's no way we can let you into our group after everything you've done." Aang concluded.

Zuko felt like he'd been stabbed, then ate by Appa, regurgitated then left for dead.

"You need to get of here. Now." Katara ordered sternly. Spade turned away from the action and walked away helplessly. She couldn't listen to it either.

Their voices faded off as Spade rushed around the corner to find the others and make sure they weren't heading towards the commotion. She rubbed her forehead in frustration. Zuko didn't even have a chance whether or not he would be able to join the group since Ursa was teaching Aang how to firebend already.

She sighed what was going to happen now?

**OoO**

"So, what nation are you from?" Addi asked as she tightened her holster and slipped on some sandals that replaced her miniature pumps.

Coincidentally, Chiharu was a time bender. (**sorry if you don't like this idea, creativity was lacking and I honestly couldn't think of anything on how you could travel back and forth between dimensions**) There were very few timebenders around the world- both Nadra's and Aangs. Timebenders could bend time to their will- go to the future and go back in time as well as entering and departing neighboring dimensions.

"I'm not from a nation, I live with one of my buddies, Ashley on the outskirts of…I think it was the Earth Kingdom or something." She shrugged. Aiden slung his nap sack filled with extra clothing, food and water over his shoulder and pulled his pants up, "So, when two hours pass here, how long is it in the AvatarVerse?"

Chiharu scratched her head, "I dunno, if two years here equals two months then…I dunno a couple weeks? Or days." She proceeded to make a circle on the ground by letting a stick drag behind her.

"Can't you just be all like 'wooo' and BAM, we're in the AvatarVerse?" Aiden asked curiously. Chiharu chuckled, "We can' just bend time like others bend fire, water, earth and air. Time is a delicate element. If I was to screw up, we would end up…anywhere! You've got to be extremely good and careful at timebending if you wish to cross dimensions." She explained, "It takes a lot of time, effort and training to actually go back or forwards in time. Hella lot of concentration too." She muttered.

Addi nodded, "That sounds really hard. How many timebenders are there?"

Chiharu discarded the stick and sat in the middle, crosslegged, "Ehh, not many. I've only met like…none." She laughed, "So, honestly? I don't know." She admitted and motioned them to sit across from her.

The twins obliged, Aiden took his bag off and rested it on his lap. "Just relax, and leave this all to me. Don't be alarmed if I pass out after this. I've never done three people before." She chuckled.

Addi nodded and closed her eyes. Aiden exhaled and inhaled slowly and reached for his sisters' hands. Addi grasped on tightly and gave it a quick squeeze.

Chiharu exhaled and inhaled for a quiet couple of minutes and put her hands together as if in prayer. Her chi bubbled within her and spread throughout her body and out of her feet and hands. The chi engulfed the trio and eventually the circle and it all went black.

Just like usual.

**OoO**

"You know it's the only way. You've gotta be on this plan too." Charolette persuaded. "I know you don't belong here."

Cindy bit her lip nervously, it was true. She didn't belong here and the only way to defeat the Fire Nation was to fight them on the inside. Sabotage and betrayal. But if Azula, Mei or Ty Lee were to catch them….

"I'm sorry, but no. I can't afford-" she began hesitantly. "You can't afford to what? To lose your life in this battle? So many have already." She snapped.

Cindy nibbled on her lip, "But…I mean, what if Azula were to catch us…" she muttered.

"Guys calm down, this realistically now. It's Azula, Mei and Ty Lee were talking about, if we were to betray them of their loyalty, it's instant death. And besides, the Avatar-"

"The Avatar couldn't defeat her either. You saw it with your own eyes from the tower." Charolette interrupted.

"It was their first try." Zita rebutted.

Will sighed; he was in the plan now. Whether he liked it or not, his nation was doing wrong and he had to fix it's mistakes. "She won't catch us."

"How are you so sure? It's four against a nation!" Cindy protested indignantly.

Charolette shook her head with a frown, "Whatever, think about it if you want, I really don't care if you two join us or not." She stood and headed for the door where Will was waiting.

Charolette placed her hand on the door to push, "Just remember Cindy, its four lives for a million."

**OoO**

Later that night everyone turned in with the occasional awkward silence that filled the deserted temple. No one spoke of the day's incident and everyone ate their rice quietly.

Nadra sighed and let the fire warm her legs, as she thought of back home and the numerous plots she had screwed up that day. Toph was probably going to find Zuko in the middle of the damn forest/desert thingy and she'd get her feet burned.

Feet.

Dance.

Music.

Nadra sighed and rubbed her eyes, "I'm gunna turn in for the night." The group nodded and let her go on her way. Nadra stood and brushed her sweats off then headed toward the corridor.

She'd follow Toph after everyone went to bed.

Then she'd see Zuko.

Her Zuko.

**OoO**

**Me: HEY GUYS SOOOO HOW WAS THE CHAPPY? I think it's a moderately good length of writing right ther. Sorry nothing really interesting happened but it's almost ten and I gotta cram study some more before I go to bed. LOL.**

**WELL, I gotta go and I hope this chappy was good enuff for the wait - BYEEE TILL NEXT TIME FOLKS!**


	7. You Have No Idea

**Me: heyy ;D I'm back! I'm pretty sure the story heats up now. LOL :)) okay now, I just recently CHANGED my msn since my other email was pree stupid since I made it when I was like….9 sooo, if there are any concerns or ideas and you DON'T have a acc, then you can email me and add me on Hotmail! I dunno if It will show on here, but if it doesn't, you can check it out on my profile.**

** At Hotmail dot com **

**BLECHHH, okay see the message above the one I'm writing right now ^^ yeah, up there? That was a day after I wrote like chappy 6. But since chappy 6, some bullshit went down at my school. And I know, I know I bet some of you guys are totally all like 'dudeeee, her highschools sounds messed if there's so much stuff distracting her form her story…'. That's so frickin true. I needa vent right now, so just hear me out will ya? Please. Btw, if you don't that's cool since frankly, this message is really long.**

**Alright first of all, this bitch is like a frickin drama queen and like everyone wants to deck her but no one wants to be mean or you'll get frickin suspended since she talked about all this shit she made up with my god dam principal. This bitch frickin bit this guy who didn't do shit to her and she goes in crying to the frickin principal and now most of the boys will get suspended if shit happens to them again.**

**SECOND OF ALL, boys. God damn teenage hormones that get released from some part of the brain or some shit like that. I dunno, I wasn't paying attention when my science teacher was explaining it. So, it all starts of cliché. Girl likes boy, boy likes another girl that is way prettier. Blah blah blah. But it hurts, man. Hurts bad. I thought I was over him a while back after some people found out and to avoid embarrassment I forced myself to stop. Yeah, I didn't stop- my feelings went frickin dormant. And I stopped tlking to him….i dunno I got scared of him or some shit like that. And when we began txting when he was able to txt again…..well I think you guys get it. But he likes this other prettier girl that like one third of the guys like too. Fml.**

**THIRD OF ALL, homework. I can juggle it perfectly fine. Then theres math. Like eff you math. Solve your own god damn problems.**

**FOURTH OF ALL, student council and the musical I talked about. That's self explanatory.**

**And that's about it. :))**

**ENJOY THE CHAPPY ;D and btw this might be a short chappy….like two semi-long scenes. Im sorry D;**

Of Prada and Teens with Sour Candy Obsessions

Chapter 7

You Have No Idea

_"Ahh, you're back."_

_Nadra snorted and rushed forward while wiping excess spit from the corners of her mouth. "Wah?"_

_Aqua snorted and rolled his eyes, "Well, that was charming." He yawned and crossed his arms over his chest. Terra threw her controller at the hormonal teen, "You're mean."_

_The boy rubbed his arm gingerly at where the controller hit him and grumbled things under his breath. Ventus sighed from her signature spot on the loveseat, "Welcome back, Nadra."_

_Nadra got to her feet and waved, "Thanks. So, you guys goin' to explain to me the stuff that's going on now?"_

_Ember nodded, "Take a seat and get comfortable, this might take a while." Nadra sighed and sat down in between Terra and Aqua._

_"Where to start…" Ventus mumbled._

_"The Raven Haired Maiden." Nadra began, "I'm 'supposedly' her." She scoffed, "That's legitimately impossible."_

_"Ahh, her." Aqua got this dreamy look on his face, "she's a hottie." He glanced at Nadra and chuckled, "you're Nessa's reincarnation?"_

_"Who's Nessa?" Nadra asked._

_"Avatar Rokus' sister." Terra answered, "She actually looks kind of like you- Aqua is just being a jerkface." She sneered._

_"Roku had a sister?" Nadra blinked, "woah. So, what's so special 'bout her? She the Avatar after him?"_

_Ember shook her head, "Well, not exactly 'sister'. More like they grew up together in the Fire Nation with Sozin and they were inseparable. They were the best of friends; everyone thought they were related since they spent so much time with eachother." Nadra shrugged, "So? What's so important about her? Was she Rokus' lady friend or something?" _

_Aqua laughed, "Of course not, no. As I say again, their relationship was more of a brother sister type." Aqua continued on for Terra, "She was actually Sozins' lady friend." He chuckled at Nadras' somewhat disgusted face. Nadra couldn't believe that Sozin was nice enough and handsome enough to get a lady friend. Wasn't he completely psychotic or something? She cringed and shuddered she was the reincarnation of Sozins' girlfriend. Awesome. _

_Ventus let out an airy laugh and took a seat next to Nadra. "What'd she do to be so important she was reincarnated into me?" the teen asked curiously fidgeting with her fingers for a pastime as everyone spoke. Ember shrugged, "We don't know ourselves- we may be the first benders to walk the Earth but we don't know the answer to everything." She admitted feeling bad that Nadra had so much to absorb in the short time given. _

"_For starters," Ember began, "how much do you know about Avatar Roku?" Nadra pondered at the thought of Avatar Roku. To be honest, she didn't know much about him. He was seen so little in the series and they didn't explain or his past very well. Racking her brain for information she vaguely remembered that Roku and grew up together being best friends and in their teen years when Roku found out he was the Avatar they were forced to separate. After Roku had mastered the elements and the Avatar State, which took him twelve years, he returned to the Fire Nation. He ended up marrying his child hood friend which she called was Ta-Min and Nadra assumed they had children since his granddaughter was Ursa. At the marriage, Sozin had filled in his idea to Roku about spreading the Fire colonies around the world- Roku obviously disagreed and told him that the four nations were supposed to be separate. Later he found out Sozin had went along with his plans and had set up colonies in the Earth Kingdom. When Roku had told him to stop, Sozin attacked him; Roku easily over powered Sozin and had told him to stop and if he didn't he'd end him permanently since he had spared him in sake of their friendship. Twenty-five years later, Roku's home island was consumed in a volcanic eruption so massive that even Sozin could see and feel it from a hundred miles away at the palace. Even in the Avatar State Roku couldn't stop the volcanic eruption by himself and Sozin came to help. Though form the poisonous fumes Roku had passed out. Sozin, realizing that he could fulfil his plans on spreading his colonies out into the world, he left Roku to die. _

"_Quite a bit actually. His whole life. I think I looked it up one time." Nadra admitted. "Good start." Auqa nodded, impressed. "Now, we start adding Nessa into the story." _

"_Long story short, when Nessa found out that Sozin was going to place Fire Nation colonies around the world; she took it upon herself to stop him. She succeeded but it was only temporary. While Nessa was out travelling from a trip to Ba Sing Se, Sozin sent assassins after her and she passed." Ember explained. _

_Nadra pursed her lips, "Wow, that Sozin dude." She inhaled, "he doesn't seem like the greatest character. He killed his own wife for power."_

_Ventus chuckled and took on for Ember, "Nessa wasn't a bender and she was out numbered so she wasn't as quick but she wasn't weak. She was skilled in handling the Duel Dao; the double swords." _

_Nadra crossed out having amazingly cool bending powers and thought about the Dual Dao. She recognized that word. Didn't Zuko have Duel Dao? A Duel Dao was a sword that was forged as one whole but then split in half to have two swords. In order to use them, you had to think of the swords as one whole not two separate pieces. "Alright, alright. What next? She doesn't sound very important." She thought she had a bigger part in this. Getting sucked into a cartoon was a pretty big deal so she thought she'd have a much larger part._

_Ember shook her head, "We've said enough. You have to get the rest of the story from Avatar Roku through Aang." Nadra sighed and threw her head back and rested their just staring at the white ceiling, "I see." _

_This whole story was getting out of hand now. She wanted to help Aang but in the back of her mind she knew it was his battle- what part could she take? She wondered if she was being selfish and overthinking things but she wasn't one of those people who'd agree to everything without hearing everyones' point of view and story. She needed the facts before she could do anything and by the rate she was learning things, she feared she wouldn't be ready in time to defeat Ozai. Her brows furrowed in frustration, she had to do this alone too. Well, not alone- alone, but she had to carry the burden around by herself. No one could possibly know what she was going through except for Aang. _

_Nadra let a small smile overcome her to show she wasn't fazed by all of this. She wasn't very fond of others' sympathy- she was a strong girl, "Eh, it's alright. So, I'm guessing I'm goin' to wake up now, or something?" she guessed lamely._

_Ventus smiled, "Basically- you still need to stop Toph from getting her feet burned- even with her vision she still relies on her feet."_

_Nadra chuckled, "Oh, how I've figured that out." Ventus nodded, "Yeah, just walk down this hall and you'll be back in your world."_

_"What hallway, there isn't any-"_

_With the flick of the Airbenders wrist, a hallway that looked a lot like the yellow brick road appeared to the side of her._

…_..._

_Awkward silence._

_Gay baby is born._

_"Yeah…I'mma go now…. Thanks Ventus." Nadra gave a half smile and made her way down the brick road._

**OoO**

"Toph! Toph!"

Toph turned around and looked back. "Who's there?" she got into battle stance. Nadra gasped and punched Toph's arm, "I'd figured your feet would know."

Toph brushed her bangs out of the way, "Oh sorry, kind of tired. What're you even doing up?" she whispered harshly. Nadra shrugged, "Well, I was sleeping but then I heard you leave so….I'd figure I'd follow." She made up.

Toph ushered her back to the camp, "I'm just going out for a midnight walk." Nadra rolled her eyes, "I know you're going to go find Zuko and find a compromise."

Toph sighed, "I forgot you kinda knew how this story plays out." Nadra chuckled and began walking, "Let's keep walking. And no, I don't know where Zuko is."

"Oh."

"Yeah….."

"What do you think is going to happen when Suki and Spade meet?" Toph brought up. Bad subject. Nadra shrugged, "Unfortunately, I don't know the answer to that question. Worse that could happen is like….a cat fight or something."

Toph snickered, "I'd kill to see that fight."

Nadra laughed, "Same here- but it'd still totally suck to see them fight, you know?" Toph nodded then shrugged, "Eh." Toph could care less.

The crackling of fire reached Nadra's ears before the vibrations met Toph's feet. Nadra almost squealed- Zuko. Toph grinned and walked forward- perhaps a solution to their feud was about to be made.

Then she stepped on a twig.

Nadra remembered how this played out; quickly the raven haired teen pushed the earth bender behind her and inched forward. "Just stay behind me and no matter what, don't step back." She whispered as quietly as she could. The way Toph burned her feet was she earthbended to block the fire but she stepped back to the fire behind her that enveloped her beforehand that she didn't know about.

"Who's there?"

Nadra swiftly made a move through the bushes, "Hold up!" she yelled. Too late. Zuko leapt forward and bended some fire at them. Toph being Toph speedily stepped to the side and in front of Nadra to block the fire.

Instinct kicking in, Nadra stepped back to give Toph some room. And she ended up burning her feet. Sharp numbing pain shot through her leg then stayed at her feet. Yelping in pain, she fell to her knees and grabbed her foot, nursing them.

Zuko rubbed his eyes and swore, "I'm sorry! I didn't-"

"Toph, go!" Nadra pushed her into the forest, "go!" Nadra didn't hear the protesting from the stubborn preteen and she heard the footsteps fade.

"I am so sorry about your feet. I'll take you back to the Avatar and that waterbender will fix it." Zuko scrambled to his feet. Nadra shook her head, "No! They'll blame this," she lifted her feet gingerly, "on you."

Zuko sat back down hesitantly, "It _is_ my fault, though." Nadra shook her head and sighed, "No it's not. We snuck up on you and we startled you, it's technically our fault."

Nadra almost chuckled on how similar the situation when Zuko burned her feet back at her house.

Zuko sighed, "I'm still sorry." Nadra shrugged, "I figured." Gingerly, Nadra positioned herself against a tree with the soles of her feet up.

Zuko stared out of his bangs at the girl before him. Her face was always downcast; he couldn't get a good look at her eyes. Zuko could've sworn she had the same eye color as Nadra- I mean, how many people could have hazel and green eyes?

Nadra peeked out of her bangs and saw him staring- she felt uncomfortable now. What if he recognized her? What if he had like a spazz attack or something? So many questions ran through her head with worst case scenarios that came with it.

"What's your name?" he asked with slight suspicion in his voice.

Oh shit, man. Was she supposed to lie? Or tell the truth. Nadra was a pretty common name. No, wait what the hell. Nadra wasn't a common name. That's the most unique name that you come by in the 21st century.

"Nadra." Her voice went an octave lower so just maybe he wouldn't recognize that small accent in her voice.

Zuko quirked a brow. He was pretty sure that wasn't a common name to come by. And besides that, there was only one girl he knew with that name.

DeCaprio.

His eyes moved to her wrist which usually held signs of nails scratching. There was a large faint pink scratch line on her wrist going upwards. Nadra cleared her throat- it got really dry and her feet began to burn. She moved her toes which stretched her skin. Her hand twitched wanting to just scratch her wrist.

Zuko inhaled sharply, "Is it really you…?" he croaked.

Nadra lifted her head and did one of those Bieber-Hair-Flips to get her bangs out of her face. Her nose begun to sting and her eyes got glossy. "Maybe." She replied in a whisper.

Zuko crawled around the fire slowly, hesitantly. Eventually he got so close Nadra could feel his breath tickle her neck. "You still smell like flowers and strawberries." He chuckled.

Nadra cracked a smile and looked his way, their foreheads touched. "Really now? Even after a couple of days, lacking a proper shower and some 'Guess' perfume?" Zuko smiled, as the fire flickered and some rose from it into the night sky filled with stars.

Nadra's bangs fell back over her face, brushing the side of Zuko's face. He pulled back and gingerly plucked a bobby bin from the back of her head and used it to clip her bangs to the side. His fingertips brushed her skin so lightly- it felt…warm. His touch was warm. Subconsciously, she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. "Did you miss me?" She teased softly.

Zuko inched closer and pulled her face closer as he pressed his forehead against her, "Like you have no frickin' idea."

**OoO**

"Has anyone seen Toph?" Katara spooned some rice in a bowl and handed to everyone. Sokka shrugged carelessly, "I havn't seen her since she stomped off last night," he grabbed the bowl from his sister, "Let her throw her rocks or something. I'm in no mood to be yelled at."

Aang nodded, "I agree." He thanked Katara for his bowl of rice and sat down beside Ursa. Ursa swallowed her rice, "Today, we'll start your firebending training."

Before Aang could respond, the side of one of the walls of the temple bust apart like a door. A small boulder flew and hit Sokka upside the head causing him to lose grip on his bowl. Then the bowl fell. And the rice scattered. Poor Sokka's rice.

"Toph! What the heck! My rice!"

Toph panted and bent over, "That's not important!" she responded. Aang stood up and put his bowl down, "What is it?"

Everyone's attention turned to her, mouths full of rice. Hell, even Appa stopped doing…whatever Appa's do.

"Nadra and Zuko- they've been…reunited."

**OoO**

**TBC**

**ME: iight, there. Chapter 7. SHORT AS HELL AND LIKE NOTHING FRICKIN HAPPENED D: IM SO MAD AT MYSELF, BUT I WANNA PUT THIS UP SO I CAN WRITE MORE EFFICIENTLY ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	8. Choices

Of Prada and Teens with Sour Candy Obsessions

Chapter 8

Choices

The group exchanged nervous glances as none of them knew what to say. You don't exactly know what to say once you've told off your best friends soon to be boyfriend, you know what I'm saying?

"Reunited? They've met before?" The Duke chewed then swallowed and put his bowl down, confused as to the events that were unfolding in front of him.

As Sokka did before when they first re-acquainted with eachother, "It's a long story, we'll probably tell it tonight with everyone."

"He burned her feet!" Toph gained her peers attention back. Katara, Aang and Sokka almost let out a dry chuckle on her situation. It was just how they had met in the first place. How they began bonding.

"Nadra's tough- she can take anything." Katara quipped and sat down, "We just have to wait until they come back."

"You four haven't told them about her yet? Her story, I mean." Ursa paused, "She told me everything when we first met over a fire on the island." Katara shook her head, "We didn't think it was that important- we didn't know if we would ever see her again."

Sokka nodded, "But I guess, the story would have to be brought up again when they return to camp."

**OoO**

_"You think she can do it? Like, figure everything out." Terra asked across the dining table. Aqua scoffed, "Of course not, she doesn't seem to be the fitting piece of the puzzle." _

_Ventus sighed softly, "You two are so negative. Of course she will be able to do it." She assured and plopped a tater tot in her mouth._

_Ember nodded in agreement, "Aqua, puzzle pieces are very complex things." She rested her chin on her palm as her elbow propped her arm onto the table, "You've got to move the pieces around in different places and sections, as well as you've got to turn the pieces at an angle so it fits. She is the missing puzzle pieces to our story."_

_Terra smiled, "I like how you put that." She turned her head and saw the living room table that coincidentally had an unfinished puzzle on it. It was of Persephone and Hades. The greek god and goddess. It was a present from their 'forced' marriage- like a partying favour. Her grin widened._

_Aqua rolled his eyes, "I was just asking, yenno. No need to get defensive. It's just-" he paused trying to find the correct string of words to use, "looks are deceiving. We should all know." He stated._

_They all nodded in response. Ventus finished her tots and stood to put her plate in the sink, "I suppose," she shrugged, "time will tell." She turned to Ember and winked._

_Ember chuckled, "Yes, yes. Everything happens for a reason."_

**OoO**

Nadra woke up in a pair of pale arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up at golden eyes that seemed to bore through her. Her breath got caught at the sight of seeing those eyes again. Zuko managed a small smile and released her from his lap. She was slightly disappointed but decided not to show it, she crawled out from his lap and sat beside him, making sure she kept the soles of her feet up.

"De ja vu." He said and pointed to her feet. Nadra chuckled and nodded, "You could say that again." She yawned just as her stomach growled. "Awwe, man. The gaang probably ate everything by now." She pouted.

Oh yeah. The gaang. Zuko stood up quickly and slid his arms underneath the petite girl. "You know, you look really different." Nadra laughed. A grin broke out on his face- he hadn't heard her melodious laugh in so long.

"Time runs differently from here and back home. It's been two months for you," she poked his chest, "and two years for me." She pointed her thumb at her chest.

Zuko gaped and began walking to the temple. "Two years!" Nadra still looked the same, but her hair was short, part of it was dyed and she had piercings. Quite a change for that angel face he had remembered. Nadra nodded, "Yeah, quite a difference, huh?"

Zuko nodded as he pushed past trees and braches and he was careful where he swung the girl. She sighed, "I wonder what everyone's going to think of this." Her mind completely slipping of the fact his mom was with them.

Zuko groaned, "Sokka…" Nadra giggled, "Yeah, he's still.. Sokka-ish." Zuko picked up the pace as he heard Nadra's stomach as well as his own growl. After minutes of small talk about how life was, they appeared in front of the gaang.

Zuko gulped and bowed his head as he gently set Nadra by the fountain and her let dip her feet in to cool them down. "I'm sorry, it was an accident. I was startled." He admitted.

"Zuko!"

Zukos' head snapped to the side where he saw a woman he almost remembered. Then it clicked and dawned on him.

"Mother!"

**OoO**

Chiharu groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes. She had never transported that many people at one time and it was extremely tiring. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she looked around hazily for Addi and Aiden. "Oh, you guys were awake already?" she asked sleepily.

Addi nodded, "Mmhm, we were just waiting until you woke up since you did all the work, anyway." Aiden helped his sister up and brushed his pants off. It all came back to Chiharu and she got to her feet and looked around, analyzing her whereabouts. She squinted her eyes to her right side and saw a small house. A small smile tugged on her lips. Ashley. Chiharu missed her little chocolate brown haired companion.

Aiden squinted his eyes and faintly saw what the older girl was looking at and pointed in that direction. "We're going over right?"

Chiharu brushed herself off and nodded, "Yeup. We're on the outskirts of, I think, the Earth Kingdom..?" she questioned herself then shrugged, "It'll come back to me. Somewhere that involves dirt, you know?"

Addi rolled her eyes, "Yeah, because there are dirt roads everywhere and anywhere we go."

"You know?" Aiden smirked.

Chiharu rolled her eyes and shoved them lightly, "Shut up, guys. Now are we going to find your sister or not?" Addi and Aiden trudged beside her. The small house or hut was only a number of minutes away, presumably ten. It didn't take long before they stood in front of the hut and plucked a note from the door.

_~ChiChi_

_I apologize for any inconvenience if you've decided to visit again. I'm at the Fire Nation with Azula, Ty Lee and Mei. I hope you do not mind. If you wish to stick around longer, come visit and we'll work some arrangements out. If you're wondering why I'm at the Fire Nation can only be explained with one word. Charolette. The time has finally come. Please hurry if you're here._

_[Ashley]_

Chiharu snarled at her unwanted nickname and disregarded it and rolled the scroll and tying it with a string. She slid her rucksack off and stuck the note in her bag and put her rucksack back on. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, how long of a travel would it be from Earth to Fire again? She hadn't done something like this in so long.

She thought about that purple eyes menace by the name of Charolette. Her and that mindbender had gotten off at the wrong foot and they had never been able to fix it. She grimaced. She didn't think she'd be looking forward to working with her again.

Addi pulled in her blouse, "So, where is she? What's going on?" a worried expression marked her face. Aiden look up at her pleading eyes.

Chiharu patted her head and began walking, "We're going to the Fire Nation, I'll explain on the way."

**OoO**

Cindy chewed on her lip as she weighed her options. If she did betray Azula, she would be as good as dead. She didn't even want to think about what would happen. If she didn't, they were most likely to win and the world would spiral downwards as the world would be ruled by psychopaths. Either way, she's screwed.

She turned to look at Will, the pressure she was handling almost made tears brim. Will rubbed the back of his neck and let out an airy sigh, "I don't know either, I'm sorry. I've got to figure things out too." He excused himself slowly and quietly. Cindy nodded and let him go and turned to Zita next.

Zita put on a not so convincing reassuring smile and patted her shoulder, "Don't worry your head about it. We've got time." Cindy forced a small smile back at her and stood, "Yeah," she said shakily, "You're right. Thank you." She bowed her head quickly and excused herself leaving Zita.

She shook her head and pushed her bangs out of the way, too many things were happening at once. First she was thrown on Zhao's ship then expected to take their side in the war- not like she had a choice- then was taught to bend something she didn't know was possible and now this. It was too much too handle in one. Even though she had gotten used to living at the palace and being on the wrong side of the war, it was still a lot to consume if you thought about it. She was only one person and she couldn't vent about this stuff to anyone.

She rushed into her room and instantly jumped on her bed. What was she to do? What side to take? Before it was so simple, take Azulas side and don't die. Now there were options. Options to do the right thing and to be a hero. Risk her life for humanity, or go right along with what she was doing now with the guilt that seemed to consume her.

She wished she had Yew-Ta with her right now. He'd know what to do. He'd know what to say and what to do. He'd make everything better and bring her an onigiri then let her take a shower and sleep in his room for the night just to calm her down.

Cindy sighed into her pillow and calmed her thoughts then closed her eyes. She'd weigh her options again once she would wake up. She figured she needed a well-deserved rest for once. Some peace she had long been deprived of.

**OoO**

Charolette fumed as she stomped to her room. Couldn't they see this was the only way? The only way they could save who they could and fix all their wrongs? Were they really all that thick headed? She roughly opened her door and slammed it shut behind her.

She sat on the edge of her bed with her back hunched and her arms folded of her chest, a sour expression on her face and she cursed at her friends in her head. She took deep breathes and calmed herself down.

She stood and shuffled over to her mirror. She frowned. She barely recognized the girl in the mirror. Charolette tried a smile and it fell instantly. She raised a hand and gingerly let her fingertips touch the mirror. She wasn't the same girl she was years ago. When there wasn't a war, when Azula wasn't as power hungry, when Zuko was welcomed as much as he could, when there was laughter and fun. She still smiled no a days, but it wasn't as true as it was. She had seen things no one should see, she had heard things that would scar you for life. She had done things no one should have ever even thought about doing. She was bad. Horrible, even. Maybe worse than Azula.

Her hand clenched and her forehead hit the cool surface. Her eyes shut tight and her breath was hitched in her throat. Her knees buckled but she stayed strong and stood there.

She began to doubt herself in her plan. What if they got caught despite what Will had said? What if they all died? She couldn't take that- live with that guilt that someone had died because of her. She considered backing out on the plan but she had gone so far already, she couldn't.

A knock on the metal door startled her and as quickly as she could, she recomposed herself and wiped brimming tears from her violet hues. Clearling her throat she replied to the knock, "Yes?"

"An Ashley is here to see you."

She was happy but not enough so that a smile could have tugged at her mean-mug she was wearing at this moment. "She may come in."

The door was opened and a fifteen year old with that same happy expression with chocolate brown hair entered the room. Ashley closed the door behind her and smiled as she spread her arms for a hug, "Heyy girlfriend!"

Charolette let out a laugh and ran for a hug. She hugged tightly as she would with Azula when she had accidentally pushed her and she scraped her knee. Charolette hadn't hugged someone like this in years. It sent a hock of electricity through her body- the purple eyes female yearned for this feeling.

They duo let go and looked at eachother and shared a small moment. Ashley threw her bag onto the open bed and proceeded to sit on the floor, "I sent a note to Chiharu just in case she came by to visit. She's helping."

Charolette grimaced, her and Chiharu had never gotten along but she nodded regardless, "Alright, down to business, right?"

**OoO**

Will and Zita walked beside eachother to Wills' place as the palace just seemed eerie now that they had discussed something like that. Will had shut the door behind them and locked it.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Will asked frustrated. He had never been in a position where he would have to pick between his nation and a few girls he had met a couple weeks ago. The older girl sighed, "God Will, I don't know!" she snapped. Everyone had always come to her because she was the calmest in situations like these. She wasn't calm! She never knew how to handle these sorts of things; she just held a good front.

Will flinched; he had never heard her talk to him like that. He let out a sigh, "I'm sorry. I know you're under a lot too."

Zita waved it off and plopped herself onto the couch, "It's all good. You're under a lot too. We both have to think these things through properly."

Will sat beside her and nodded, "Yeah." At the back of his brain it just told him to go and keep working for Azula. Snitch behind his friends and follow orders.

"But…" he started, "If I went ahead and continued working with Azula…" he whispered, hoping Zita hadn't had good hearing. Zitas' brows furrowed she had suspected that. She knew even if Will had done everything that Ozai and Azula had wanted, he would still get hurt.

"Eh, we've all got to make choices, right? Think for ourselves- do what we think is right." She replied with confidence. Her father had taught her that. Will looked at her strangely, "You wouldn't be mad?"

Zita puckered her lips and thought, she would be mad but it was his choice, right? She shook her head, "Nah." There was a prolonged silence before Zita had stood up.

"I wouldn't get mad because… you're still my little brother, Will. Don't forget that we've got eachothers back." She bent and kissed his forehead softly then ruffled his hair and retreated back to her- or Willys' room.

Will put his head in his hands and let out a chocked sob. He hadn't heard someone say that to him in years. He hadn't had a family in so long. He forgot how it felt.

**OoO**

Zita jumped two steps at a time then pounced into her messy bed. She already knew she was going to pick Charolettes' side but she was worried about Will. The kid was like a little brother to her. They'd been through a lot, talked about things, dealt with situations together. She knew she'd be hurt if she saw anything happen to Will. She knew the worse was to come for the both of them and she had to watch her own back from now on. She couldn't protect everyone. Azula wasn't stupid and she'd find out.

Sooner or later.

And she had to be prepared for it.

**OoO**

"We almost there yet?" Aiden whined. Chiharu flicked his forehead and nodded, "Just about, look." She pointed ahead of her and the gates were just in their reach.

Addi yawned, "Good, I'm tired." She shuffled her feet across the dirt road, and picked up dust. Chiharu rubbed her nose and sneezed. "Bless me." She said to herself.

By the time they were at the Palace it was about sun-down. A whole days worth of travelling. Chiharu was surprised the two little tykes could last so long. They had so much endurance, courage, hope for their sister. They'd do anything to get her back. Chiharu cracked a smile.

She pushed the twins to their bed, "It's been a long day- get some rest and we'll talk about everything in the morning."

Aiden nodded, "Mmkey. Wake us for breakfast." He said and slammed his head into his pillow. Addi yawned big and long, "Thank you. Goodnight."

They fell asleep as soon as their heads touched their pillow. "Night." Chiharu whispered. She set her rucksack against her bed and lay down. Yawning, she closed her eyes and turned sideways in a fetal position and fell asleep.

**OoO**


	9. Combustion Man

**Woah. Is it actually me. Am I actually still alive and ready to write the next chapter? It's a miracle. I won't talk much for this intro, so, just enjoy~ It'll take a while to get back on my game face and totally go this and write the way I used to, but hey, better late than never.**

**I hope Spadey and Willy are still alive checking this. Hey! I miss you guys. Enjoy this you guys. (:**

**By the way, how's everyone winterbreaks so far? How was Christmas? Or Hannukah or Kwanza or whatever you celebrate?**

Of Prada and Teens with Sour Candy Obsessions

Chapter 9

Combustion Man

Chiharu yawned and rubbed her eyes as she looked at her reflection in the small mirror provided for her in the room she had shared with the twins. Pulling her back into a messy bun at the top of her head, she then turned and walked sluggishly to the two sleeping figures.

Not one for pleasant wake up calls, so she lightly slapped both their cheeks earning a surprised reaction from the both of them. Aiden blinked numerous ties and wiped his eyes, "I'm still tired." He groaned and pulled the covers over his head. Addi, her eyes still squinted from the light, closed her eyes and hid her face under the blanket.

Chiharu sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Fine, then. I'll leave you guys here and when you're ready to wake up, I'll be gone and you'll get lost in the palace and die. Is that what you want? TO DIE?" she screeched.

Aiden moved the blanket to squint his eyes at her; "You're not a morning person are you?" he muttered and reluctantly sat straight and stretched. He shook his sister, "We gotta find Nadra." He reminded her.

Addi groaned and fidgeted underneath the blanket and rolled over to the cold floor, "Fine." She sat up scratched her head and attempted running her fingers through her hair only to find tangles.

Chiharu reached back to the vanity desk with the small mirror and grabbed the brush available and tossed it towards the younger female. She nodded her thanks and got off the floor. Aiden yawned and sat at the edge of the bed, "What's the game plan today?"

Chiharu leaned on the nearest wall and shrugged, "Showers then breakfast," she looked out the window, "we over slept a bit, but that's okay." Addi took her attention to the small window and looked at Chiharu like she was crazy, "It looks like the sun just came up!"

The red haired teen nodded, "It did. We wake up early here, there's much to be done and there's way too little time." Aiden frowned, "Aww, c'mon! I thought this was going to be fun trying to find Nadra but it feels like this is going to end up being boring and everything." He whined.

Chiharu waved him off, "Then we get to meet a bunch of people and then from there, I don't know." She shrugged. There was a knock on the door, "Are you guys awake now?" a sweet voice came from beyond the door.

Chiharu straightened herself at the recognizing tone, "We're awake, come in." The short haired girl opened the door just a crack to slip in then closed the door right behind her. She had a skip in her step and a sparkle in her eye, "Chichi!"

Chiharu let that one go and chuckled and embraced her old friend, "How long has it been? I missed you!" she hugged tighter.

Addi cleared her throat, "Addi," she shook the short haired girls' hand. "Ashley, a pleasure." She bowed her head and smiled. She turned, "And you are?" gesturing to the boy at the edge of the bed. He seemed almost frozen- his eyes locked on the fifteen year old that had made a visit. Chiharu stared him down without him noticing and smirked, "His name," she nudged him to snap him back into reality, "is Aiden." Aiden smiled sheepishly with a small tint of pink on his tan cheeks and shook her hand.

Ashley held in a giggle not to embarrass her brother, "Take your clothes, don't worry about the bed and everything, I'll take you three to the showers."

**OoO**

Zita and Will made their way to the palace as they did every day. Though, instead of the usual chatter and teasing, it was just silence. There was tension between them. Reaching the palace was a relief to both of them as they had to head off in separate directions.

Zita rounded the hallways corner to Charolettes' room as Will headed straight to the throne room for Azula. A bead of sweat had formed on the boys' forehead; he cleared his throat and adjusted his helmet. His boots clicked against the hard floor- he sped up as he reached the huge doors. He yanked hard and walked into the room and spotted Azula. He gulped, no going back now.

"Princess Azula," he started gathering her attention. She spun on her heel to face him and took long strides towards him, "What is it?"

Zita did say it was his choice and it was his life and it was his choices above anyone elses. And he knew he should always put himself and his happiness (if you could call this happiness) first because at the end of the day, who's there? Himself.

Azula tapped her foot on the floor with her arms crossed against her chest, "Well? You're wasting my time." She gnarled and glared at him.

"Charolette," he paused, "she's looking for you. She wanted to spend some quality time with you." Azulas shoulders relaxed and nodded, "Thank you." She nodded and left the room. Will threw his helmet off and fell to his knees. His heart was racing, did he almost actually just rat out his friends? He shook his head and tried clearing his mind- it wasn't working. Will was so consumed in his thoughts he didn't hear the extra footsteps coming towards him.

"Will?"

Will quickly wiped his eyes and hurriedly picked up his helmet and looked up to the stranger, "Yew-Ta? I thought you were…" he paused as he couldn't remember where he had gone, "like, not here."

Yew-Ta helped the younger boy up and shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, came back early. Have you seen Cindy?" Will shook his head, "We'll look together, got nothing better to do." Yew-Ta nodded in agreement.

**OoO**

Ashley stood between Chiharu and Charolette as they exchanged death glares. Ashley never knew why they hated eachother with a burning passion, and neither did they. It was one of those 'I hate you because you're really annoying and whenever I see your face I just want to smash it' kind of things, so you couldn't really change that. Their presence just annoyed and bothered eachother.

After their showers, introductions and breakfasts', Ashley decided to take them to training grounds and brush them up on their defensive and offensive skills. Charolette brought along extra weaponry for the twins for combat as well as for herself and Ashley. Charolette and Ashley had sparred the night before so the focus would be on Chiharu and the twins.

"Cindy!" Charolette called out and beckoned her over. The Earth girl waved, "Hi, guys! Going to spar?" Charolette nodded, "Care to join us?" Cindy declined, "I've trained already with Zita- I'll watch though. Nothing better to do."

Addi caught her brother staring at Ashley with a dreamy look in his eyes. Addi giggled and nudged her brother, "It isn't very polite to stare." She whispered. Aiden lowered his head and nudged his sister back, "Shut up."

"Where is Zita?" Ashley piped. "Went to look for the Man-Slave." Cindy replied nonchalantly. "Hey, we had a friend named Zita, she went missing though two years ago- no trace of her." Aiden contributed to the conversation. "Wouldn't it be such a coincident if it was our Zita?" Addi laughed.

Once the group approached the training ground Ashley and Chiharu gave the twins a choice of a dagger or a samurai sword. Addi picked the dagger and Aiden picked the sword.

Ashley, a dagger user herself, had taken responsibility over Addi. "Short jabs, the power comes from the elbow and shoulder." She demonstrated and let Addi try himself.

"Alright Short-Stack, fluid movements. Show me what you got." Chiharu gestured to Aiden. She nodded held the sword tightly with both hands. Chiharu made an obnoxious loud noise, "WRONG. You're holding the sword too tightly- you're hurting yourself more than your opponent. Aiden loosened up and inhaled deeply.

"Cindy!"

Everyones' attention diverted to the three figures walking towards them. The twins exchanged a confused look that turned into one of complete and utter surprise and excitement, "Zita!" the twins exclaimed as they dropped their weaponry and ran to hug the elder. Zita smiled from ear to ear, "OH GOD." She yelled, "Addi! Aiden! I missed you guys so much!" she lifted them up and hugged them.

"Yew-Ta!"

Cindy and Yew-Ta embraced and began some small talk just between them. Charolette quirked an eyebrow, "You guys know eachother?" Zita held the twins close and scouted for their sister, not seeing the pale girl anywhere, she answered the question with a definite 'yes'.

Cindy and Yew-Ta linked arms and came back from their own little world and back to reality as the attention focussed on the children and Zita. "You never said you had any siblings." Will brought up. "That's because they aren't." Zita replied.

"You haven't seen Nadra, have you?" Aiden asked Zita. She shook her head, "No, I was hoping you had her." The trip sighed and ignored the confused looks everyone was giving them.

"Who's Nadra?" Charolette asked suspiciously eyeing the twins. Addi sat down, "Everyone get comfortable, this is a really long story we're about to tell you."

**OoO**

In shock, Zuko dropped the injured girl right on her tail bone. Unprepared for the fall, she yelped in surprise, "God damn! That actually hurt!" she winced and slowly inched herself over to Sokka.

Sokka picked her up bridal style and set her down on the ledge of an old water fountain. Katara tended to her while the other conflicts were going on.

Ursa had tears brimming as she covered her mouth in shock. Zuko wasn't one to start breaking down and crying and getting all emotional- it was still difficult to get the guy to let out a laugh or a smile but it was one of those moments where emotions go crazy and you just have to let it go. Zuko sprinted to his mother and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and muttered something.

Katara looked over her shoulder to look at the scene but quickly turned away to me and began working on Nadras' feet just like she did when they first met. A smile tugged on Nadras' lips as Katara snarled. "C'mon now, you know Zukos' a good guy." She whispered. Katara glared but didn't say a word. The raven haired girl looked at the scene unfolding in front of her. She looked at Aang- were they going to let Zuko in the group now that they know Ursa is his mother or were they going to abandon him. Though, if they did abandon him, she knew Ursa would go with him- and they'd lose Ursa as a firebending teacher.

"Something's not right." She said aloud to Katara. Katara dipped her feet into the fountain, "What?" Nadra shrugged, "Something else is supposed to happen." She looked around the old ruins on the temple and spotted Combustion Man.

"Sweet Baby Jesus, not to ruin a really cute, heartwarming moment, but we have company!" she yelled gathering the attention of everyone as she pointed to the burly, muscular man atop of the ledge. Sokka quickly scooped Nadra up and they all took cover behind a wall.

"You didn't tell us Ursa was Zuko's mom!" Toph yelled at Nadra. "Well," she paused as she couldn't think of anything to say, "YOU GUYS DIDN'T ASK."

"Why would we ask if Ursa was Zuko's mom?" Sokka retorted loudly as explosions went off in the backround. "Can we talk about this later, please?" Ursa interrupted. The gaang turned their attention to combustion man just blowing everything up.

"He's too far! We don't have enough range." Katara noted as she hid behind the wall after a failed attempt at injuring their opponent.

As the gaang tried attacking, Zuko left to go around at the top of the ledge and try to stop Combustion Man. "Stop! I order you to stop!" he stood in front of Three-Eyes and pulled money from his sash, "Here! I'll pay you triple of what you want!"

Combustion Man knocked him to the side and over the edge. Zuko grabbed a vine that grew along the underneath of the ledge and climbed it like a rope. From the bottom Sokka got a good angle and threw his boomerang and it hit Combustion Man right in the forehead where his third eye was that he used for his… combustioning.

Combustion Man stumbled backwards in confusion and once he regained his posture, he began aiming at the gaang not knowing that he could no longer attack.

Sokka caught his boomerang, "Yay, boomerang!" he yelled in joy then ducked behind the wall as huge explosions and rocks falling were heard. Ursa looked frantically among the gaang, "Where's Zuko?" she was behind the wall the whole time and hadn't saw the scene in which Zuko tried stopping the huge man. Nadra placed her hand on the worrying mothers shoulder, "He'll come back. He's safe. Trust me." Ursa fidgeted with her fingers nodded, still worried for her son- she had just found him, she couldn't have lost him again. As the dust cleared Zuko walked from behind it, Ursa breathed a sigh of relief and ran to her son, "Well done, Zuko. I am so proud of you." She praised with a light tone. Zuko smiled and bowed his head, "Thank you mother."

Nadra smiled at the scene- she knew how much they loved eachother and it actually made her heart melt at the sight of them reuniting. The raven haired girl yawned and felt herself getting drowsy, she lifter her arms up to Sokka as a baby would to its' mother. Sokka picked her and swept her away to another room to rest.

Aang approached Zuko and Ursa, "Zuko, you saved us.", he looked back at Katara, "Thank you." He bowed. Zuko bowed back in honour.

"We already have a firebending teacher." Katara spat. Aang sighed, "Though, it is alright if you would like to travel with us." He said with a small smile. The angered waterbended left the scene quickly and quietly as Zuko said his thanks.

**OoO**

**Okay, I'm sorry this chapter was really rushed and poorly written, I just really needed to get this chapter out and finished and perhaps I'll re-write it. I winged the end if you haven't noticed- I did it from memory since it's 5:17am in the morning now. So, I'm going to bed, leave me some reviews? Spade, Willy, Ashley, Chiharu, Charolette, Cindy, Zita? Anyone? I miss you guys. Tell me what you think. I'm back, baby and I'm staying until I finish this story. Give me some ideas if you want. Have a request or something that'd like to happen to you/your character? PM me or just write it in the reviews. Night guys!**


	10. Firebending

**READ PLEASE**

**Okay, I know that last chapter was totally poorly written and rushed and everything, but I really just needed to get that out and keep writing. I'll re-write it later on if you guys want though. Anyways, I was looking back on reviews from 'WWTWCT' and I never noticed how amazing my fans and readers and reviewers are! I'd just like to take this time and say thanks for sticking around and giving me so much support- I wouldn't have been able to write this far without you guys! Special thanks to Spadey and Will- go get actual accounts and everything already.**

**LOL So, I was thinking since you guys love this fanfic so much, maybe I could open up a whole new story thing just for oneshots for the gaang- like peoples birthdays, holidays and just some random ideas. Should I? Ehh, the idea occurred to me last night and I thought I'd just tell you guys about it. Opinions?**

**Going back to the fact that I basically winged the ending of the last chapter, so I skimed through that episode and watched it and I got that little last part wrong where Aang, Katara and Sokka were talking to Zuko about being his teacher and Katara was tripping out about it- I got the gist of the scene correct but I didn't get the dramatic feel of it- after this chapter goes out, I'll probably go back and fix it, so keep an eye out of that.**

**Hoy. HOY. WILLLL, SPADDEEE, I MISS YOUUU. Come back and review. DON'T LEAVE ME.**

Of Prada and Teens with Sour Candy Obsessions

Chapter 10

Firebending

Ursa had agreed easily into letting Zuko teach Aang firebending instead of her. It was a relief for her since she hadn't tried bending in years and she was afraid she didn't have the ability to anymore and would not be able to teach it. After she had walked with Zuko and Aang to a clear, spacious environment in the temple, she had departed to have some time for herself.

"Careful Teo!" Haru called as he ran down the temple corridor with The Duke following after him. A small smile tugged on her lips as she let the three hooligans whizz past her. It'd been so long since she was around people- she was, of course, stuck on that dreaded island for so many days she couldn't keep track. She had no idea that Zuko had reacted the way he did when he was banished and burned- she didn't blame him when he acted the way he did but she did think it was a bit extreme.

Okay, maybe really extreme.

Ursa was very determined to achieve any goal in mind but following a hundred and twelve boy around the world was a tad far. She didn't let herself think of things in the past, it was done and over and Zuko was officially on the same page as she was.

OoO

"I know you're nervous, but firebending in itself isn't something you should fear," his hands folded behind him he stood tall in front of his student. Aang let out a breathy sigh in response as he remember the last time he got too reckless with the fire and burned Katara, "Alright, not something to fear." He repeated.

"But if you don't respect it," he continued on, "It'll chew you up and spit you out like an angry komodo-rhino." He retorted loudly giving emphasis to the term. Alarmed, Aang flinched at the sudden tone of voice.

"Now, show me what you got. Any kind of fire you can make." Zuko instructed his hands now folded over his chest. Aang obliged and proceeded to back track at what his last teacher had taught him and followed through. A puff of smoke erupted from his palm. "Maybe I need a little more instruction, perhaps a demonstration?" he suggested.

"Good idea. You might want to take a couple steps back."

Zuko inhaled then exhaled did what he had been doing for years and expected a huge fire ball to erupt from his fist- instead it was a tuft of fire. Aang clapped in spite of it being such a small eruption. "What was that! That was the worst firebending I've ever seen!" he criticized himself harshly.

"I thought it was.. nice." Aang attempted to reassure Zuko as panic began to overwhelm himself. The ex-prince tried routine after routine but still the same outcome- that tuft of small fire. Zuko quickly reviewed what firebending was and what his uncle had always taught him. Firebending emphasized long range techniques, quick advances and retreats, wide stances, kicking and leaping techniques, whirling circular blocks, quickness, agility, and aggressive attacks. He grunted in frustration as he could no longer produce the fire he was used to, "Uggh! Why is this happening!" he looked at the palm of his hands then at Aang. Aang shrugged and rubbed his head, he was confused as well. "Maybe it's the altitude." Zuko turned away from the younger boy, "Yeah, could be."

**OoO**

Ty Lee and Mei walked the lonely corridors in search of doing something productive- strangely no one was around. It was actually really odd how there wasn't the occasional smell of food or the chattering around the palace. The palace was home to so many new faces that everywhere something was usually going on. In the distance, Azula strode towards two of her childhood friends, "Ahh, have you two seen Charolette? She's looking for me."

Ty Lee shrugged, "Nope! We actually haven't seen anyone since we met Ashleys' and Charolettes' acquaintances." She mentioned in her usual peppy voice. The trio walked along the corridor and straight outside to the clearing outside of the palace where they usually trained.

Azula found it just a tad suspicious how everyone was I the same place at the same time- when did that ever happen? When something bad was brewing, that's when. The light breeze played with Azulas' bangs as she and her friends approached their new friends.

"Wow! There's so many of us!" Ty Lee pointed out as she began counting with her fingers on how many people we're in the clearing. "May we join?" Mei asked. Cindy nodded, "Yeup! We're all about done but we can still spar for a little bit."

Aiden handed Charolette the sword back, "I'm done for the day." He yawned, "I'm pretty tired from all of this sparring." Addi put her dagger in her scabbard, "I'm hungry."

"You guys able to hold your own around the palace by yourselves?" Chiharu asked as they were already walking away and towards the nearest entrance to the palace. Addi nodded, "Yeah." She paused when she came to Azula and bowed respectfully, "Princess." Aiden abruptly stopped and quickly copied his sister, "Princess."

"You're such a copycat." Addi rolled her eyes and pushed her twin. "Whatever." He scoffed. Once the twins were far enough from everyone else they began talking about their gameplan. "Alright, so far we know that Nadra is clearly with the Avatar, right?" Aiden confirmed in hushed tones as he didn't know if they were alone. The twins walked along the seemingly huge corridor from their stand point as a seven year old. Addi nodded, "Yeah and Zita lives here with that other guy that looks like Freddy Benson from iCarly."

"Speaking of Freddy Bensen, he's dating Sam! I turned on the TV one day and saw them kissing and everything. That's so trippy! I thought they hated eachother, you know." Aiden thought getting off track. Addi punched her brother in the shoulder with a scowl, "Can we focus on the matter at hand please?" Aiden rubbed his bruising shoulder and pouted. Unknowingly they reached the kitchen and took a seat and discussed in whispers what had happened so far. They briefed everyone on their story and about everything that had happened to them then Zita, Cindy, Charolette, Yew-Ta and Ashley explained their sides of the story and how they got there. After that Charolette had explained her plan on what to do about Azula, Ty Lee and Mei and how they'd rebel and over throw them- Will stayed eerily quiet when this subject came around.

"And that's that, right? That's it." Addi confirmed. Aiden nodded, "Yeah, that's it." He stood and poured himself some OJ. Addi straightened out her shirt and noticed it didn't look very… fitting since they were in another world. "We need new clothes."

"Yeah, with what money?"

Addi rolled her eyes, "Well, I don't know everything, okay. I was just saying since we don't exactly look like the normal folk around here." She snapped. Aiden stuck his tongue out, "Don't gotta be so sour about it.."

"Sorry." She didn't mean to be rude about it but there was so much going on- so much at stake. Who knows how the story line could play with so many new people. Aiden shrugged it off, "No big deal." There was silence between them as there was nothing to say or discuss. Realization came to them as this whole adventure they were taking part in wasn't just a game, Lives were at stake, many had died, the Fire Nation was basically a dictatorship, her sister was on the other side of the world and if they were caught rebelling against Ozai and Azula it was off with their head.

The twins didn't want to admit it but they weren't kids anymore. Well, physically they were but mentally? They weren't. They were raised to be independent as they didn't have parents and Nadra could only do so much for them. Sure, they had a pretty good childhood and goofed off and had their fair share of being a kid when the only thing you would cry over was a scraped knee but that was over- when you shared your crayons with the kid sitting next to you and you were suddenly best friends. They were only nine but that shine in their eyes was disappearing as the hours went by and the stress set in. They now knew what Nadra was talking about when she said two years ago that even if they could, she wouldn't let them come with her to the AvatarVerse- it put too much stress on them. Addi knew it wasn't their business to worry about things that didn't include them but they were all connected somehow- they were brought together that fateful day on August 2nd 2010.

**OoO**

"Alright guys, I've got some pretty bad news.", Zuko stood in front of the gaang as Katara passed out the rice. Nadra leaned over to Spade and whispered, "Here it comes.."

"I've lost my stuff."

Toph immediately put her hands up, "Don't look at me, I didn't touch your stuff." She replied indigenously. "I'm not talking about that- I've lost my Firebending. It's gone."

Nadra watch Spade as she mouthed the words coming out of Zuko's mouth behind her bowl of rice. She stifled a laugh at the wrong time and it made it look like she was laughing at the fact Zuko couldn't firebend anymore, which obviously made her look bad in front of Ursa. Quickly regaining her posture she hid her smile behind her rice as Spade did. Kataras' unnecessarily loud laughter brought the girls back to reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just laughing at the irony on how it would've been nice for us if you had lost your firebending a long time ago."

Nadra knew where Katara was coming from, she knew she'd be pretty bitchy about the whole situation if she was in Kataras' shoes- but she wasn't and so, she was kind of ticked off at her attitude towards the situation. The water bender was completely in denial and was too stubborn to admit that Zuko was, in fact, a changed guy and was truly on their side now.

Ursa ignored the snappy reply and spoke to her son, "Lost your firebending? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Well, it's not lost it's just weaker for some reason." He admitted. Weak wasn't something he was fond of feeling.

"Or maybe you just aren't as good as you think you are." Katara commented snidely. That one earned herself a glare from Ursa, "Weren't you taught manners? Don't say anything if you don't have anything nice to say." Katara kept her mouth shut but kept her eyes glued onto the former ex-queen. The waterbender fumed and clenched her hands around her bowl- she was mad; furious even.

You go girl. Don't be insecure, Ursa. Work that ponytail. Nadra resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at the the stubborn fifteen year old and instead settled with saying, "Do you guys smell something burning? Because Katara just got burned."

Spade erupted into laughter, "OOOHHHHH." Nadra lifted her hand for a high five and slapped palms with Spade and Ursa.

That awkward moment when you're having your moment of glory because you said something really amazing and totally witty but everyone else is just staring at you awkwardly because what else are they supposed to do.

Zuko cleared his throat and threw out his predicament on why he could no longer bend as strongly as he could before, "Maybe it's because I changed sides."

Spade looked at Katara since it was her queue to say 'that's ridiculous', but she said nothing. Spade smirked and set her empty bowl down.

"Maybe you're right- your firebending came from rage and you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to." Aang quipped and set his bowl atop of Spades.

"Soooo," Sokka drug out the word and grabbed Aangs' glider, "all we have to do it get Zuko angry! Easy enough."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ursas' suggestion was left un-heard and ignored.

"Poke."

"Poke."

"Poke."

"Poke, poke, poke, poke."

"OKAY! Cut it out!" Zuko yelled which caught Sokka of his guard and as a result he ended up losing grip on the glider and it flew across the camp and hit Haru on the head. "Ow!" Mustche Man nursed his head and moved the glider elsewhere where it couldn't do any damage.

Nadra let out a giggle and hid her smile behind her sleeve. Haru sheepishly smiled back with a tint of pink on his cheeks. Zuko eyed' the two cautiously and continued with his speech, "Look, even if that's true I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore to firebend."

"You're going to need to learn how to draw your firebending from a different source.."

Haru zoned out for a bit with his eyes locked onto the new girl in the gaang. No, not Spade since he'd get a boomerang up the butt from Sokka if he ever hit on her or stare at her- she did has very pretty hair though. Comparing it from the first time they met, it had grown out a lot and she always had to tie it up to keep it out of her way. Anyways, back on track, he was staring at the girl with metal protruding from below her lips. Nadra said people where she came from got the all the time- they were called 'snakebites' or something in the other. He rather liked her hair, he hadn't seen anyone with pink and purple in their hair and it intrigued him.

"OH! Can I come?" Spade squealed from her seat breaking Harus' gaze.

"Spade, I'm pretty sure you'd cause a lot more trouble than help if you went with them." The Duke replied to her unanswered question. Spade pouted, "No, I won't! I'll be sooo helpful. My middle name is helpful. Like, you don't even know how helpful I am."

Sokka looked at her, "Minya, it could be dangerous- you don't know what could happen."

"Woah there." Nadra put her hands up like Toph did when she thought she was accused of stealing Zukos' stuff, "Sokka just used your actual name, Spade. This is some legit stuff."

"Legit?" Teo copied.

"L-E-G-I-T." Nadra spelled out.

"Then wouldn't it be pronounced 'leg-it'?" Haru said the word as 'leg' then 'it'. Nadra waved her hand, "Nahh, it's 'legit'. The 'g' is like a 'j' sound."

"That isn't the point, Sokkas' right. It could be pretty dangerous." Katara pointed out. Spade shrugged, "I'm all up for danger! My middle name is-"

"You're middle name is not 'danger' nor 'helpful'. You're not going with them, Minya." Sokka ordered. It was actually a pretty big deal when Sokka said the girls' true name. She didn't ever recall him calling her that. Ever. Spade sighed, "Fine. I won't go." she stubbornly mumbled.

Zuko sighed, "We'll leave tomorrow morning." he referred to Aang, "Not like we have a choice. It's either I learn firebending or Aang has to find another teacher."

"And don't even look at me, I haven't bended the element in years. I'm sure I can't do it anymore." Ursa said to add more pressure onto her son and the Avatar.

"Great." Aang said with fake enthusiasm.

OoO

"_Nessa!" _

_The teenage girl who seemed about fifteen turned around with a wide grin on her face, "Roku! Sozin!" she called out cheerfully. She embraced her two best friends before engaging in conversation, "What've you been up to lately?" _

_Roku ignored her question, "So, I hear you like bad boys.." he trailed off. Nessa did a double-take but answered confused none the less, "Yeah, I guess." She supposed she did- Sozin wasn't exactly what you called the fun, loving, caring type of person and she ended up falling for him. _

_Roku grinned and dusted invisible lint of his shoulders, "Well, not to brag but…" he took a dramatic pause, "I'm the Avatar." He stated proudly, his best buddy Sozin patted his shoulder with pride. _

_Nessa gasped and covered her mouth, "No way, you're kidding me right?" she ran a hand through her hair while Roku shook his head. Nessa squealed and hugged him, "Roku, I'm so proud of you! This is amazing!" she exclaimed. Who knew she'd end up being best friends with the Avatar. Sozin cleared his throat, "I've got some news to." Nessa blinked and ushered him eagerly to go on. Sozin wasn't one to get excited over… anything. He was reserved and quiet and spoke very little but this time was an exception. _

"_I'm the next to become Fire Lord." _

_Nessa squealed again unable to hold her excitement, "That's amazing, Sozin!" she embraced him and held onto him tightly. She liked the feeling of him against her like this. Roku laughed, "Woah there." Nessa separated herself from Sozin and hid the embarrassed look on her face. _

_Nessa felt somewhat let down with herself. She was so proud of her two best friends but she couldn't help but think 'what about me?'. She wasn't anything special, she knew that for sure. She couldn't bend like Roku and she didn't come from a royal lineage like Sozin. Nessa wouldn't admit it to anyone but herself but she was disappointed in herself for being so… ordinary. Rokus' pale hand on her shoulder broke her out of her thoughts. He stared into her eyes and never noticed what a peculiar color they were._ _Her eyes were piercing green with a speckling of hazelnut. Tongue tied for a moment, Sozin had said, "I think this calls for a celebration." he suggested calming but Nessa knew Sozin like the back of her hand. He was excited on the inside; he just refused to show it- there was a small twinkle in his eyes. Roku agreed seeing as he thought it'd be fitting to do something fun in his last minutes of being regular kid since he needed to do his Avatar training. _

"_Well, let's go!" _

Nadra jolted awake and turned to her left expecting to see Spade, "Wah-? Spade?" she looked around her and the girl was nowhere to be found. She groaned in frustration, "Gee, you benders are a real help, you know." She muttered to herself as she willed herself out of the make shift bed she had.

She thought about the dream she had that night. She recognised the name 'Nessa' and concluded that the girl she saw was who she was reincarnated from. She didn't think she looked that much like Nessa at all besides her weird eyecolor. She was kind of bewildered on how the Original Benders' thought they look identical. To her, it was almost as if she was Kagome and Nessa was Kikyo from the show _Inuyasha_. Nadra scrunched her nose, she didn't think Kagome or Kikyo looked anything alike- they didn't even have the same hairstyle but InuYasha insisted that they were identical. Walking through the temple, it occurred to her no one was awake at the time.

"What're you doing awake?"

Except maybe Haru.

Startled, the teenager jumped and spun around and came nose- to-nose with Haru. She took a step back for some space, "I could be asking you the same thing. Goodmorning." Nadra pushed the dream to the back of her head and told herself she'd talk to Aang about it later.

Haru chuckled, "Good morning." There was a somewhat awkward silence as they made their way to the clearing where they ate and discussed. "If I may…"

Nadra waved her hand for him to continue.

"How did Zuko snag such a beautiful girl like you?"

Nadra blushed. She wasn't one to say 'no, I'm so ugly, you're the pretty one!' when she was complimented. She took the compliment, thanked the person and moved on. Her mother always told her she had natural beauty since she never really had to pack on the makeup for her to look good. Nadra already had a pretty face to look at and nice hair; but, that was before she did her whole makeover- with the piercing and the dyed hair with the choppy layers. Now she found it quite hard to believe it when someone said she was pretty since she looked so different from all the other girls who kept away from the piercings and such.

"Pftt," she giggled then shrugged, "oh, I don't know. He's quite a charmer."

Now that Nadra thought about it, she was quite perplexed on how they had fallen for eachother. She shrugged it off, "Why would someone like you be interested in someone like me?"

"Someone like me? Interested?" he smirked, "what do you mean by that? And when did I ever say I was interested in you." He smiled devilishly at her.

"Someone like you meaning-" she stopped, "hey, now." She tugged on his mustache. "You can try again when that caterpillar is shaved off of your face. Nice try, though." She chucked, "Almost got me." She winked and lightly patted hi flat buttocks before walking away to find Katara and make breakfast.

**OoO**

**TBC**


	11. authorsnotex3

**AUTHORS NOTE. **

**I was reading through this story and noticed a few mistakes here and there and decided I'd fix them. As you know, in the story, Nadra is the 'Raven Haired Maidens' reincarnation who was Rokus' daughter who ended the war. **

**As I looked up Rokus' past I stupidly remembered that Roku didn't even end the war- he like died or something. So, instead of tweaking the cartoon, I've decided to re-write the parts where it mentions' Roku and the four original benders and perhaps give them new roles to better suit the story.**

**Thank you (: **


	12. Dancing Dragon

**OH GOSH. SPADE. I MISSED YOU. OH MY GOSH. I saw I had a review and I was like 'this better be spade, or I'm not writing anything today.' And IT WAS YOU. And now, I'm writing for you. I just- I missed you. GO get a FF account now. NOOW. And did you read the chapters I fixed? I just changed like things with the OB's nothing more. Alright, I'm back and I'm not leaving until I finish this. Enjoy! **

Of Prada and Teens with Sour Candy Obsessions

Chapter 11

Dancing Dragons

"Has anyone seen Spade?" Sokka wondered to him as he addressed his friends about the missing Sandbender. Nadra shrugged and picked a hand full of rice from Sokkas' bowl, "She wasn't there when I woke up." Sokka snatched his bowl away protectively and gave her a playful glare.

"Has anyone seen Aang or Zuko?" Toph looked around as she walked towards Sokka. As the so called warrior was about to take a bite, Toph swiftly took his food away and ate it for herself, a triumphant look on her face. "Too slow, Snoozles."

"Hey! Why does everyone have to take my food?" he whined with a pout and hunched over like a child who had his toys taken away. Katara rolled her eyes with a small smile but soon got straight to the point, "Wasn't Aang and Zuko going to those temples?"

Everyone oh'd.

"Then where's Spade? I specifically told her not to go." Sokka responded bitterly to having someone not listen to him AND having Toph take his food. "Spade's so independent Sokka. She won't listen to anyone once her minds' made up." Nadra pointed out as she picked at the dirt underneath her fingernails. She was in need of a shower soon.

"It's really cute that you care though." The Duke pointed out. Nadra pulled on The Duke's sleeve and pulled him onto her lap then snuggled. "Ugh, you're so cute!" she squealed earning everyones' attention.

She stared blankly at everyone, "Alright guys, I may be a tomboy but I'm still a girly girl at heart." She smiled and pinched The Dukes' cheeks. "Hey!" he shyly swatter her hands away earning a giggle from Katara.

"Too cute." Toph stated and kicked her feet up and burped loudly. Ursa made a disgusted face but quickly covered it up with an awkward smile.

Haru sat cross legged beside her and handed her a cup of tea. She nodded her thanks and began thinking to herself. If she thought about it, she didn't think she and Zuko had spent any quality time together since he was admitted into the gaang. I mean, she understood he had to train Aang, then spend time with him mother, then try and earn Kataras' as well as Sokkas' trust but she couldn't help but to feel a little left out. Spade got lucky and ended up going with Aang and Zuko and her little life changing experience with the scarred teen. She thought farther ahead into the series; perhaps she'd go with Sokka to fetch his father and Suki from the Boiling Rock. She scrunched her nose up, Nah. There was too much of a time restraint to do anything or talk with him normally. Thinking to the 'Southern Raiders' episode, she was always wary of Katara and Zuko. Though she was a complete Kataanger and knew nothing would ever happen between Zuko and the waterbender, it made her feel on edge- it was like she had competition.

She switched topics to the dream she had the night before and decided once Aang had returned; she'd speak to him about it.

Nonchalantly sipping at her tea her eyes fixed upon Sokka. Now that she looked at him and remember what he looked like way back when he had crashed at her house, there was so much growth to him. Physically and mentally. He had grown his hair out and he was so… so good looking, dare she say it. She'd always thought Sokka was cute, she had remembered how she went out with a boy because he reminded her of Sokka. Nadra remember the first time they met and Sokka had apologized for being so.. Sokka-ish, she had showed him her ipod. Remembering the feeling she had, her heart fluttered again. Chuckling at herself on how stupid she sounded as she thought about Sokka as 'more than a friend', she looked at his defined arms and wondered what his stomach was like..

Woah, there.

She blinked and shook her head. That was a no-no. She knew she wasn't falling for Sokka. She was just simply looking at how attractive he actually was. And nothing was wrong with that, right? She was still single, Zuko was still single and as she thought of the relationship status, 'single' she thought of Suki.

Sokka and her were officially an item but now that Spade as with him, what'd happen now?

Her head began to hurt and she sipped more tea, instantly regretting the fact she hadn't blown on the hot liquid first. Setting the cup down, she wiggled her toes. Her feet were almost healed. He grinned and lifted The Duke off of her and decided to help Katara with the dishes.

**OoO **

"We've been riding for hours." Zuko stated with his head propped up against the palm of his hand. "Yeah, obviously." Spade retorted back with a smirk. Spade was really flattered that Sokka cared so much about her well-being but she really wasn't one to back down on a life changing experience with Zuko and Aang. She thought about waiting until Sokka and Zuko were going to the Boiling Rock, but she thought better of it seeing as it occurred to her Suki was there.

Zuko threw a small glare and continued, "I don't know why but I thought this thing could go a lot faster." He deliberately said louder so that the giant bison could hear him. Appa growled in response.

"Appas' right, Zuko", he tightened his hold on the reigns, "in our group we usually start our day off with a more upbeat attitude!" The wind blew the airbenders clothes hard and it made the yellow and orange fabric flap in the wind. Of course, Aang didn't mind.

Zuko rolled his eyes and switched positions so his head was leaning on the railing of the seat. "I can't believe this." He grumbled. He wasn't an 'upbeat' person- he thought everyone knew this if he hadn't made it obvious enough.

Spade rolled her eyes and crawled over to Zuko, "Smile Zuko! Smile!" catching the ex-prince off guard she took her two index fingers and jabbed them into either sides of his mouth and pulled making him smile wide. Zuko grabbed her wrists' and threw her as gently as he possibly could to the opposite end of where he was sitting, "I don't know where your fingers have been!" he shuddered as she'd been spending a lot of time with Sokka lately.

Spade tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled innocently with her index finger on her cheek, "Pfft, oh, whatever do you mean?"

**OoO**

"Woah."

The three of the boarded off of Appa and began walking the dirt trail. Spade looked around in awe- the temples were in such good shape it was like they were still inhabited. She paused and giggled to herself; of course they were still inhabited. Duh, Spade. Though, despite that, she didn't think the ancient ruins could be so intriguing and beautiful. Vines and bushes grew atop of the roofs as if they were holding the stature of the temples up. The whole place reminded her of the ancient Mayans of her world- she had remembered taking a trip to Cancun and checking out of the Aztec temples there.

"Even though these buildings are ancient, I can feel something eerily familiar about them." He inspected the air and used his hand to brush the stone walls at his side gingerly, picking up dust. "It's like the Fire Sages temples descended from these."

"Alright, we learned something about architecture." He stated positively, "Hopefully, we can learn something about Firebending too! The past is a great tea-", he yelped as his foot snagged a wire- the first boobytrap.

The ground on front of him sunk and up came deadly spikes. Working fast, Aang being the amazing ninja he is, summoned his power and blew air onto the ground as he avoided the spikes to propel himself upwards. Then he wanted to show off so he did a flip and landed safely on the other side.

"Zuko, I think the past is trying to kill me."

Zuko knelt down and picked up the trip wire, "I can't believe it, this boobytrap must be centuries old and it still works." Spade held her hand in front of her mouth and bit her lip. She didn't think she'd ever hear Zuko say 'booby'. I mean, she had heard it in the cartoon but that was when Zuko was just a character. "Pfft, you said booby." She slapped her knee and broke out into a fit of giggles, "Knee slapper." She slapped her knees a few times for emphasis. Aang got the giggled too and laughed with her. Placing a hesitant face on, he said to Zuko, "There's probably a lot more. Maybe this means we should go back."

Zuko took a few steps back and ran with speed on the wall to get to the other side. "What about that upbeat attitude you were talking about? Besides, people don't make traps unless there's something worth protecting."

"Hey! Hey! Hold it! What about me?" Spade whined from the opposite ends of her friends. She looked at the boobytrap and realized it wasn't that big of a jump- it was the spikes that freaked her out. What if she jumped short? Then her legs would be in danger of being barbeque.

Zuko shrugged a small devious smile played on his cheek and he put an arm around Aang, "Oh, I don't know." He shrugged and urged Aang to move forward as the duo walked away.

"Zuko! I'm sorry for putting my fingers in your mouth! HELP ME."

**OoO**

Spade walked along the two boys with her cheeks puffed up and her arms crossed over her chest. After working up the courage to finally make the jump (which had been longer than she anticipated) the boys had been long gone and have way up the stairs to the top of the temple. Spade was an athletic girl, as she loved to be outside and be close to nature and just have fun- but it wasn't very much when you had to catch up with the most athletic people you know up flights of stairs in the blistering heat.

"Sorry, Spade." He smiled sheepishly. Spade rolled her eyes- she couldn't stay mad at Aang. I mean, c'mon it was Aang! He was always so true and sincere about everything. And he kind of reminded her of that toddlers show 'Caillou'. She forgave him right away. Zuko, however, kept to himself with a smirk and told her 'that's what you get for putting your fingers in my mouth'.

"This looks helpful." He motioned to the giant carving of two symmetrical dragons on both sides of a firebender in the middle. "But I don't know what this tells us about the original source of firebending."

The Sandbender spaced out and aimlessly followed Aang and Zuko. Forgetting she was mad, she let her posture fall and gathered her hair up and tied it into a bun. Her long hair was becoming a hassle and she'd have to cut it soon. She looked over her skin and realized it was so much darker than it was when she left. She pulled at her pants to see if there was a tan line. The two skin colored contrasted extremely- to put it simply the part of her skin that stayed hidden underneath her clothes and bandages represented Zukos' skin. The part of skin that had always been exposed represented someone like Sokka. Spade clicked her tongue at the roof her mouth, she'd have to even that tan out later on if she'd ever get the time.

Wiping the bead of sweat from her forehead, she thought of Sokka. Well, Sokka was always on her mind. He never left her thoughts. In the cartoon, he was drawn lanky and very skinny but now that she had been up close and personal, he was displayed so much more different. Sokka was skinny, yes, but he was so toned. He had a flat stomach and defined arms.

As her thoughts distracted her, she didn't realize she'd already reached the part where Aang and Zuko discover the Dancing Dragon firebending move. "Woah, talk about time warp." One minute she was thinking tan then next minute Sokka and BAM she was already five minutes ahead in the episode without knowing it.

"You seemed so into your thoughts, we let you be." Aang simply said. Spade shrugged not minding it. She'd watched this episode over many times before- she'd practically memorized it. Thought she thought it'd be kind of creeping having a girl dazed out into her thoughts so deeply that she was just following them around like a zombie.

Aang noticed the statues around the room seemed more like stances than anything else. The statues were wearing Fire Nation garbs like the robe around the waist which reminded Spade of Scottish bagpipers' and headgear which reminded Spade of a chefs' hat. She concluded right then and there the ancient Fire Nation people were clearly Scottish chefs. Right? Right? It made complete sense.

"This is something called the 'Dancing Dragon.'"

Aang imitated the statue nearest to the door; his foot triggered a step that sunk into the ground. "Zuko! Zuko! Get over here! I want you to dance with me!" Aang ran form his spot and grabbed Zuko from the forearm.

Spade almost yelled out 'bromance'.

Zuko groaned to himself as he stood in front of statue on his side of the room. Spade sat near the exit, letting the sun heat her back. As the duo did the dance- ahem, Firebending stances the ground rumbled and a golden egg on a pedestal erupted from the ground.

That wasn't something you saw every day.

Spade inched towards the exit- she thought about telling them that if they took the egg off the pedestal the room would magically fill up with a sticky green substance and they'd be stuck to the ceiling until night fall, but she decided it would be so much more fun if they figured it out themselves.

"Hooray!" Aang threw his hands up in the air and thought of the positive fact that they hand done something productive. "Wait, what exactly is that?" They approached it with caution.

"Don't worry about it. It'll help you on learning your Firebending." Spade urged, trying to hide the mischievous smile prodding at her lips. Aang warily looked at the egg, "Remember what happened with the spikes? I'm just very worried about egg shaped gemstones sitting on pedestals."

The airbender flinched as Zuko carelessly picked up the egg though nothing happened. Spade took a step out of the temple and bit back a giggle. This part was her favorite.

"Woah!"

As on cue, a rush of the green goo from underneath the pedestal propelled Zuko to the ceiling of the room and stuck him in between the bars. Spade made a swift exit, "This'll be worth it in the end. I promise!"

**OoO**

It was a new day at the palace and Will was about to do something stupid. What's new, right? He slowed his steps and lifted his feet up more as the clicking of his boots were beginning to bother him. He took his helmet off and tucked it under his armpit. This was the right thing to do, he convinced himself as he made his way swiftly and quietly to the throne room. It was strange to him how even Yew-Ta agreed on the plan to rebel against the Fire Nation. He loved his friends with a passion but it was always his nation over anything else. This was the right thing to do. Of course his friends would probably hate him for a little bit, but they had to understand. It was always him on his own and Zit had said to put yourself first before others because at the end of the day, who was there? Yourself.

If they were truly his friends, they'd understand it was what he wanted to do. He could almost imagine the expression they would wear on their faces. He inhaled then exhaled, "No backing out now."

"Will!" before his hand could reach the door to yank it open, Charolette came running. "What's the big rush?" he nonchalantly said as if she didn't know what was going on. Will shrugged and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, "Prisoner stats from the prisons, the usual deal." He was usually so skittish around pressure like this but this time, he wasn't.

Charolette willed herself not to mindbend the crap out of this kid. It was Wills' decision so there was no stopping him. The violet eyed mindmesser looked into his eyes, searching from some emotion regarding the situation for her end of the rebellion.

"Well, I've got to get going. You know Princess Azula doesn't like waiting." He said quickly and yanked on the door trying to escape those violet eyes that bored into his very soul. Charolette let out a deep sigh and swiftly made her get away to warn as many of her friends as she could before Azula let the komodo-rhinos on them.

Will looked back one last time and gulped. It was now or never. He had chickened out last time, but not this time. "I'm sorry." He whispered to the unhearing ears of Charolette then pressed on.

He came face to face with Azula, Mei and Ty Lee. "Princess Azula," he knelt down and thought of the twins for a second- how would they handle being in prison? They were only kids, would Azula let them go?

"Yes?" Azula said impatiently.

There wasn't any more time to think. It was go time. He apologized silently in his head to everyone he had made friends with who he'd probably never see again. "Charolette has formed a Resistance against you."

**OoO**

**TBC**

**LOOKIT. I am dedicating this chapter to Spade since I missed her so much and now she's back! Now all we have to do it wait for Will and FortuneCookie! It's good to have you back Spade. :P Hope you like your chapter! Don't stress, Will. I'll have a chapter dedicated to you once you're back. **

**See you guys until next time! **


End file.
